Leaving
by Mikachuuu
Summary: Sakura finds out a dirty secret about Konoha that could have prevented Sasuke from leaving. When she finds out this secret she doesn't take it gently. She got tired of Konoha and begins to live a new life as a rogue ninja. She meets Itachi and feelings begin to develop. What will she come across? Has Sasusaku and a bit of that ItaSaku action... Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here I go my first fanfic... sorry if I have any grammatical errors or typos... / Let's get on with the story! I know it starts out kinda slow... but hopefully it progresses quickly!**

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

It was a regular day for Sakura. The excessive amount of hours at the hospital was doing no good to her. She needed to leave. She needed some rest. She needed a vacation.

Tsunade always pushed her around. She did not mind it though, she understood all the hardwork she does in that office of hers, Sakura just wishes that she could go on mission or maybe a vacation. But Sakura knew that there was no time for a vacation. Each day was repetitive and she got tired of doing the same shit over and over again. She did not get any benefit being stuck here in Konoha. She began to hate this place. She did not like it here. Not anymore.

One day Sakura was helping Tsunade with her paperwork. Tsunade went out to probably gamble or sleep.

She was organizing all the work she accomplished and going through the cabinets and she came across a fairly big pile on her desk. It was quite unorganized and Sakura hated anything that was unorganized, so she fixed it. While she was going through all these papers one paper came out of place. "Uchiha Itachi"

"Hmm... why is this here?" She thought to her self.  
She skimmed down the paper and something caught her eye. The paper said that he killed his clan by the orders of the elders.  
"What?" She said quietly to herself "Why did the elders order Itachi to kill his clan?"

Tsunade walked in and she saw Sakura sitting her desk. "Sakura? What are you doing? Do you want to be hokage now?"

"Oh no, Tsunade-sama. Just organizing this mess you have here."

"hmph.."  
"Where were you? Were you gambling? Hmm..?" Sakura questioned.

"NO! Of course not... But would you happen to have some money on you...?" She stammered.

"I do, but why would you need it hmmm...Why should I give it to you? You'll probably lose it in some gambling session..." Sakura chuckled.

"Because... I have important duties to attend to and a little bit of spare change wont hurt! And besides is this how you are going to repay your master? After all those training sessions you went through?I mean come on... You have grown into such a beautiful woman... Without me you would still be that scrawny little girl" Tsunade said annoyingly.  
"Ugh...fine." She hands the money to her and walks out the door feeling defeated.

"Thankkk youuuu! You know what? Go ahead and have a 3 days off! You've earned it!" Tsunade yelled

"YES! Relaxation time! 3 days is better than nothing" She thought to herself.

The document pops up in her mind again... "I wanna know what happened" It wasn't her place to even know that information in the first place. But if the information somehow got to Sasuke and he would know that Itachi didn't mean to do it. Then maybe just maybe he would come back.  
"I have to get that document" She said.

XxxxXxxXxxxXxx

Preview Chapter 2

"Sakura what are you doing here? I told you that you have a day off?" Tsunade looked at her quizzically.

Tsunade glanced at the document she had in her hands and she immediately knew the print on the document.

"Where did you find that? Why are you looking at that?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade. "Why did the elders order Itachi to kill his clan? Why did they make such a rash decision!? Sasuke is all fucked up in the head now because of what he witnessed and it's all because of this stupid village! This village has no consideration of the lives here do they?!"

Tsunade tried to calm Sakura down but she was angry. She didn't understand why it had to be this way.

"Sakura... you don't understand. They were trying to protect the village, they were tryi-"

"Protect the village?! From what?! If someone was a threat why couldn't they have killed that _one_ person instead of the whole entire fucking clan! Sasuke could still be here... with me.. with us... but no. The elders just wanted to think for themselves and kill innocent people." Sakura cut Tsunade off.

Sakura ran out of Tsunade's office and said to herself "I'm done with this place. I need to find a new life. This place is holding me down."


	2. Chapter 2 Where to begin?

Yay! You made it to chapter 2! I'm glad it didn't bore every body... So anyway lets get on with the story! I might alter the story in the anime a little bit... Idk. Just to make the story...better? We'll see...

_'doon doon doon doon dooooonnn' _

Sakura ran back to Tsunade's office and when she opened the door she wasn't there. Probably gambling... "That just makes this plan a whole lot easier." Sakura thought to herself. She began rustling through the papers she could not remember where she put it, Tsunade could come in any moment now.

"Damn it! Where the hell is it?!"

She checked the next stash of papers and saw Itachi's name. "Come to mama!"

This time she overlooked the document with interest. She looked for any information that could convince Sasuke to come back. She continued to read and reread the document.

"So it is true... The elders did tell Itachi to murder his entire clan..."

The door opened wide. "WHO'S IN MY OFFI-" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Sakura what are you doing here? I told you that you have a day off?" Tsunade looked at her quizzically.

Tsunade glanced at the document she had in her hands and she immediately knew the print on the document.

"Where did you find that? Why are you looking at that?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade.

"Why did the elders order Itachi to kill his clan? Why did they make such a rash decision!? Sasuke is all fucked up in the head now because of what he witnessed and it's all because of this stupid village! This village has no consideration of the lives here do they?!"

Tsunade tried to calm Sakura down but she was angry. She didn't understand why it had to be this way.

"Sakura... you don't understand. They were trying to protect the village, they were tryi-"

"Protect the village?! From what?! If someone was a threat why couldn't they have killed that_ one _person instead of the whole entire fucking clan! Sasuke could still be here... with me.. with us... but no. The elders just wanted to think for themselves and kill innocent people." Sakura cut Tsunade off.

Sakura ran out of Tsunade's office and said to herself "I'm done with this place. I need to find a new life. This place is holding me down."

_'doon doon doon doon dooooonnn' _

In Sakura's room she began packing her essentials. Weapons, medicine, clothes, etc. "I knew this place would have it's downfall sooner or later. I'm making the right choice." She said quietly. She thought about her friends, her friends, her village... How would the hospital be without her? She brushed that thought off and continued packing.

"But if I leave..then whats the point in getting Sasuke back to this town...?" Another thought in here mind. "Maybe I can start a new life. Find Sasuke and join him. ...What if he doesn't want me there... I can't just barge in and say I want to join him. There's no way in hell he will just let me do that... but what if I get to Itachi... Talk things through with him first and then tell Sasuke that it wasn't Itachi's fault. Yeah maybe that will work." She knows it's not a full proof plan, but then again it's better than nothing.

Naruto jumped onto Sakura's porch. "SAKURA-CHAN! Granny said you were pissed. What's wrong? Why are you packing...?"

Sakura did not have time for this. She needed to think of something fast. She looked down at her bag she saw the gas balls that would make the victim unconscious for a little while.. this was her chance.

"Naruto I'm sorry..." and she dropped the balls and punched Naruto in the stomach.

"Sa-Sakura..." Naruto winced..

Sakura jumped off the porch and began to run toward the exit. How would she get past the guards..? "I'll just tell them I'm going on a solo mission for a bit" she thought. That'll let her through.  
Everything went according to plan and she is outside of the gates.

"Where the hell am I going to go now...?"

_'doon doon doon doon dooooonnn' _

She came across this small town not that far from Konoha. Not a lot of people know about this town, so the population is really low. The town seemed fairly welcoming. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where am I going to find Itachi anyway... wow... great idea Sakura you have nowhere to start"

She remembered putting the document in her pocket. And quickly took it out.

**Last Seen:** Lightning: 1 month ago

"That's it! Uchiha Itachi you better be ready!" She said.

Little did she know a man with crimson eyes was watching her.

'_doon doon doon doon dooooonnn' _

_PREVIEWWWWWWW_

"Come out!" Sakura threatened.

She tried to sense any sign of chakra around her, but nothing.

"I know you're here! So just come out!"

"What is a young lady doing here by herself at this time of night?" The man said stepping out from the shadows.

"Y-you're... Y-you're..." She stepped back terrified.

"It's okay, I have no intention of wasting my energy on someone as weak as you." He said

"Oh... you have done it now..." She smirked.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hideout

**Yay! Chapter 3! I'm apologize if the story is still starting out a little slow... / anyway...On with the story! **

_**'doon doon dooon doooon dooon dooooon'**_

Sakura checked in at an Inn in the town she stayed in. She decided to leave in the morning. When she got into her room it was a fairly tiny room. Single bed, a nightstand and one light that barely illuminated the room. The bathroom was _okay_. Everything was there shower, sink, and toilet. One thing that was missing was the hot water... She didn't mind it much, as long as it got the job done she'll be satisfied.

When Sakura looked into the mirror she noticed how much of a woman she had become. Her hair was about past her shoulders.

"Wow... I have boobs now... TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH!" She exclaimed while she was observing. They weren't huge, but she was very satisfied with them. "I wonder was is Tsunade-Sama's secret..."  
Her skirt clung to her hips as well. She was very satisfied with that. Those intense training sessions with her master all paid off. "Man... I got an ass too!" She hugged herself and jumped into the shower.

When morning came she visited some of the shops. They did not have a good supply of food or weapons. She just got some shurikens and a rice cake for her breakfast.

**'_doon doon dooon doooon dooon dooooon'_**

Traveling through the forest was getting tedious. She needed something to occupy her. She began to imitate the way the crows would sound. 'CAKAW CAKAWW' - "CAKKAAAHHH CAKKAAHHH!" To her surprise they respond to her. She giggled at her silliness.

Another hour went by and she got really bored. She stopped for a bit to see if there were any towns on her map. She heard someone step on a branch. With her reflexes she turned around almost instantaneously. She took out her kunai went into her guard stance.

Come out!" Sakura threatened.

She tried to sense any sign of chakra around her, but nothing.

"I know you're here! So just come out!"

"What is a young lady doing here by herself at this time of night?" The man said stepping out from the shadows.

"Y-you're... Y-you're..." She stepped back terrified.

"It's okay, I have no intention of wasting my energy on someone as weak as you." He said

"Oh... you have done it now..." She smirked.

She appeared behind and kicked the lower side of his hip. He dodged that with ease. "That's not going to work on me twice." He chuckled.

She then threw kunai at the enemy as a diversion to get closer to him.

"I thought you were dead you bastard." She yelled as she attempted to punch his chest.

"Well if it wasn't for my friends I would be dead. I have no idea how they did it but the Akatsuki revived me."

"What do you want Sasori?!" Sakura's eyes narrowed as she jumped back. "Explain to me why the hell you're here!"

"I'm here for you dear" Sasori said in a joyous tone. "The Akatsuki is in need of a medic and I hear you're one of the best, am I right?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Why would they need me if they revived you?"

"Unfortunately, we do not have the intelligence of the human body as much as you do. I am a puppet as you clearly understand. Just come with me and there will be no harm done." he said calmy.

"Who is it? You're boyfriend Deidara?" She laughed.

"Haha. Oh no, honey. It's one of your comrade's close family member. Itachi. You see, Sasuke finally made his attack Itachi. But from what I hear someone; or something stopped Sasuke from doing the final blow. Itachi was already in pretty bad condition and so was Sasuke. They both collapsed on the spot. Good thing Zetsu was there and picked up Itachi. Again, he is in very bad condition and could potentially die, so like... could you hurry up and say yes already?"

"What about Sasuke? How is he?" she questioned.

"From what I know his team picked him up. So he should be fine for now. Again, a very close friend of mine is dying... so could you come?! " He began impatiently.

Sakura thought to herself "Well, at least I don't have to go all the way to Lightning anymore."

She kept her guard on and agreed to follow him.

_**'doon doon dooon doooon dooon dooooon'**_

They were going through the forest and many thoughts were going through her brain. So Sasuke already fought Itachi... What stopped him? Where is Sasuke now? Is he okay?

While Sakura was thinking, Sasori appeared behind her knocked Sakura out. She was about to fall but Sasori caught her and carried her to their hideout.

When she woke up she was dizzy and confused. Then she remember Sasori coming Sasori behind her and a shot of pain then blacking out. She saw Sasori.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" She yelled

"I couldn't let you see where our hideout was exactly. Don't be all pissed." Sasori explained.

She sighed and asked, "So where's the patient?"

"Oh, follow me." said a man with a sharkish appearance.

She obediently followed him into a room that was poorly lit and a man that had bandages all over his torso. He was coughing violently and was clearly in bad condition. He was unconscious. Sakura knew that this was severe and she understood the situation.

"Leave me to do my work, I don't work well with people watching me." Sakura said while tying up her hair.

"You better not pull anything stupid or it's your head." Kisame warned.

"Whatever." She closed the door.

"Damn... Sasuke fucked you up..." She thought.

She began to run her healing hand across Itachi's torso healing the major internal injuries. She concentrated her chakra deep within his body to make sure that everything is repaired. She then healed the minor injuries around his body. "He sure works out..." she said under her breath. His body was in good shape now that she fixed up most of it.

Then she focused on the eyes. She knows a lot about the sharingan because of training with Kakashi. She was appalled. His eyes were in such bad condition. "How the hell can he see with these eyes?"

She focused her chakra on the pupils to clear his vision. She then healed up any damaged tissue that caused some bleeding. Itachi winced at the slight weight on his face, but it was soothing as well. After about 2 hours of nonstop healing she finally was done. Blood was everywhere. She grabbed a warm cloth and began to remove the blood from his face and other areas.

Sakura was exhausted and looked at her masterpiece. She pat herself on the back for the hard work she accomplished. He was still unconscious, so Sakura stepped out of the room and sees all of the members waiting for her. Most of them were men and one woman with purple hair. They all stood up when she arrived.

"He's better. All he needs is rest." She informed while undoing her ponytail.

"Thank you for your help. I am Pain by the way." Said a man with orange hair.

"It was nothing." Sakura smiled.

"I suppose you need some rest to. You can stay here if you want. There is an extra room at the end of the hall it has everything you need." Pain informed.

"She can stay in my room." A man with grayish hair laughed while walking towards her. "What do you say? You're very sexy. My name is Hidan, but you can call me babe." He smirked while he attempted to wrap his arm around her waste.

Sakura smacked his hand away, "No, I think I'm good." and began walking down to her room.

They all laughed at Hidan while she walked further down the hallway.

_**'doon doon dooon doooon dooon dooooon'**_

When she entered the room there were two beds. It looked as if someone has been using it. "Please don't let it be that pervert..." She sighed. She took the bed that was to the left of the room and began to test it for comfort. The room was fairly big. A lot of space and nicely lit. Many candles which made the room smelled like pine. Sakura saw a door that lead to a bathroom and saw a shower. She locked the door behind her and began to undress. The shower was warm, comforting. The room steamed up and she began to do her ritual of cleaning. She stepped out of the shower and put some new clothes on. Her stomach grumbled and remember that she hasn't eaten since this morning. "Should I ask them for food...?" Wondering as Sakura rubbed her stomach. She thought she heard someone in her room and opened the door.

"Who's ther-" Sakura stammered and saw Itachi rubbing his temples. "Oh, you're awake? How are you feeling? Is there any discomfort at all?"

Itachi just looked at her and sat on his bed. "You were the one that saved me?" He asked.

"Um.. yeah? You're welcome." she said.

"..." Itachi laid down.

"...Well anyway. You shouldn't move to much you might reopen some wounds, and you're sore, so just rest for a bit. If you feel any discomfort let m-"

"I can see..." He cut her off.

"Um.. yeah. I fixed those eyes of yours too..." Sakura stated.

"Other medics couldn't fix my eyes... how did _you _know how?"

"I'm skilled and trained under Tsunade. Kakashi has a sharingan and whenever he strained his I would fix them. I familiarized the sharingan."

"..."

She felt uncomfortable just standing there while he didn't respond so she left the room. She was walking down the hallway and heard the members once again.

"Oh, I see you have met your roommate." Pain said.

"Yeah... I thought that was an empty room?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"You don't like sharing a room with him? He is your patient after all." Pain asked

"My offer still stands baby..." Hidan included.

Sakura smiled at Hidan, "No thanks... and I don't mind it Pain... its just awkward..."

"That's Itachi for ya. Don't worry you'll get used to it." Kisame added.

Sakura's stomach grumbled. "Um...would you guys happen to have some food?"

"I'll lead you to our kitchen" A woman with purple hair stood up and motioned her to follow.

Sakura saw a refrigerator a small table, sink, and a fruit basket.

"I'm Konan" she said while opening the fridge to see if there was anything inside. "It's nice to see a girl in our hideout for once... I feel so alone at times." handing her an apple from the basket.

"I'm Sakura, and isn't Pain your boyfriend? Why do you feel so alone?" taking the apple.

"Yeah, but he doesn't really get our girl problems.. ya know?" Konan mentioned.

"I totally understand." Sakura took a bite out of the apple.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to help Itachi. I thought you would of just let him die."

"Haha. Oh no. I was actually looking for Itachi... I had something to ask him" Sakura answered while taking another bite of her apple.

"You two know each other? What did you need to ask him? Oh it's none of my business..." Konan asked while sitting on the counter.

"Oh no. We don't know each other. We know _about _each other though."

"Well, I think we should be heading back now it is getting late." Konan said.

"Thanks for the food." Sakura smiled while she finished her apple.

They walked to the room where the guys were but it seems that they all must have went to bed.

"Well, goodnight Sakura." Konan smiled

"Goodnight." Sakura smiled back

Sakura walked down the hall and heard the familiar sound of coughing coming from her room. She walked inside and Itachi was sitting up with blood in his palms. He didn't acknowledge Sakura's presence but he knew she was there. Sakura went up to him and eased him onto his back. Itachi tensed as sakura touched him but Sakura persisted and he lightened up. Sakura focused her chakra into her hands while they glowed green. She ran her palms over Itachi's test to see what was the problem. Sakura couldn't find a definite issue in his body she'll need to do a full body check-up when her chakra restores. So for now she eases the pain in his chest so he can sleep better.

"You should be okay for now. Just go to sleep okay?" Sakura informs.

"Hn..." Itachi began to close his eyes and drift to sleep.

"Goodnight to you too..." Sakura slips into bed and sleeps as well.

_**'doon doon dooon doooon dooon dooooon'**_

**Okay no preview for this chapter! Sowwey.. Thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing! I love em! ^_^ Again if you guys have any comments or questions you can always put them in the review section! Thanks again! :D I know this chapter was uneventful... but it will eventually progress I PROMISE! - Mika**


	4. Chapter4 The FrustrationSearchChoice

** Okay I know the last chapter was boring... I apologize... Just with tests its been hectic... I haven't been focusing. Every time I'm at school I just wanna type the story... GOMEN! **

**'_doon doon dooon doooon dooon dooooon'_**

__Sakura woke up to the sound of fierce coughing. She sighed and got up to see if Itachi was okay. He was sitting facing the wall.

"How are you? Any pain?" She asked

*Coughs up some blood*

Sakura sighed andwalked up to Itachi and started focusing her chakra to her hands once again and was about to put her hands on his broad shoulders but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't, you're chakra hasn't restored all the way yet. I'm fine" Itachi said breathlessly

He was right. She knew that her health came before her patients. If she can't save herself how can she save others?

"I'll get you something to drink then. Stay here."

"Hn..."

Sakura walked down the hallway and heard snoring coming from all the rooms.

"Damn...how do people sleep here?" Sakura thought

She walked into the kitchen and found some tea in the cabinet.

She put some water in a cup and heated the water by doing a small katon Justu. The smell of tea was refreshing and brought into itachi's room.

He was still in the same position when she got there.

"Here drin-" Itachi grabbed the mug and chugged it down sighing in relief after he finished.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Sakura heard the shower turning on.

"Um okay..." Sakura thought.

'Dooon doooon dooooon doooon dooooon'

****With Team Hebi*****

"Sasuke-kun stop! You can't strain yourself! Stop punching the damn wall!" Karin yelled while trying to stop him.

"Leave him alone Karin, let him be. If he fuck his body up then let him..." Suigetsu said while drinking his water.

"Both of you out!" Sasuke warned

"Sasuke-kun..."

"OUT!" Sasuke yelled as he threw another punch at the wall.

They both sighed and walked out.

"I was so close to killing him... I was right there! Why couldn't I do it?! What the hell is wrong with me!?" He threw another punch at the shattered wall, his knuckles were bleeding, but he continued to punch even harder with more frustration.

****During the fight with Itachi*****

Itachi was on the ground coughing up blood. "This is my chance" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke began to run towards Itachi with his most powerful chidori yet. Sasuke a vision began to blur from the excessive use of his Sharingan. He was only meters away from his destination and stopped dead in his steps when a flash of light filled his eyes and mind. Sasuke saw a woman. He couldn't decipher who the woman was but he heard a faint "don't do it, you'll regret it." The Justu was cancelled and he collapsed, along with Itachi.

******End of the fight******

"Who was she?! Mom...? ...Sakura...?" Sasuke began to get frustrated. Another chakra filled punch and the wall finally gave in.

He sighed and walked back to his members.

'_**doooon dooooon doooooon dooon doooon dooon'**_

*****At Konoha*****

"Tsunade please calm down!" Shizune yelled holding TonTon while he was trying to hide.

"SAKURA IS GONE! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?!" Tsunade shouted. "IT WAS MY FAULT! I knew I was pushing her too hard!"

"Tsunade... please just calm down..." Shizune said while still trying to control both of the pigs(One being Tsunade)

"Get Naruto and the others. Theres a new mission." Tsunade demanded.

Shizune nodded and walked ran out of Tsunade's office to tell the others.

Shizune found Shikamaru first. He was just sitting on the floor basking in the sunlight.

"Shikamaru, you should know that Sakura has been missing, yes?" Shizune asked.

"What?! When?!" Shikamaru stood up.

"Just recently. She ran away and Tsunade wants all of you to look for her. Tell the others. Sakura is very important to Tsunade. Please find her..." Shizune disappeared leaving Shikamaru to find the others.

He gathered everyone. Hinata, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and TenTen. One person was missing... Naruto.

"Does anyone want to pick Naruto up? I'm tired getting all you guys over here.." Shikamaru sighed.

"WE MUST SAVE SAKURA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Lee exclaimed while he fist pumped into the air.

"Agreed, Hinata why don't you go?" Ino included. "Just go so we can go. I'm worried about Sakura... I just want her back here in Konaha..."

"M-m-Me? Why ca-"

"Just go, Don't worry." Neji reassured her.

"...okay." Hinata agreed.

Hinata was walking towards Naruto's house. "What am I gonna say? How am I going to say it? Oh no... Just do it for Sakura!" She thought.

**Knock Knock ***

The door slightly opened when her hand put weight on the door.

"N-Naruto-Kun? The room was a mess. Everything was on the floor. Naruto was sitting by the window face in his knees.

"N-Naruto-Kun. We have to find Sakura. W-We need your help." Hinata stepped into the house. Being careful not to trip or step on anything.

"Hinata... why...? What did I do...? Both Sasuke and Sakura are gone..." Naruto didn't look at her.

"N-Naruto kun. We'll find her don't worry. The others are waiting for you. We should ge-" Hinata slipped on a water bottle and fell on her butt. "OW!"

Naruto quickly got up from where he was. "Hinata! Are you okay? You're so clumsy! I'm so messy! I'm sorry!" He helps her up and eases her on the cleanest side of the couch, still holding her lower back. Hinata's face was getting tremendously red. She turned away so he wouldn't see her.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I-I'm fine! Just um... go change! So we can find Sakura! I'll um... meet you outside!" She runs out the door stepping on all the bags of chips and nearly makes it out the door without falling on her face.

Naruto just slips on his regular attire and met with Hinata outside.

"Race you there?" Naruto smirked.

Hinata smiled and already started to run.

_**'doooon dooon dooon dooon doooooon doooonnn'**_

They all met in Tsunade's office to listen to the instructions.

"You guys already know the gist of it. Just find Sakura and bring her back to me as soon as possible. She will be most likely be heading to Land of Lightning. No questions. I know you guys can bring her back. Naruto, especially you. If you doesn't want to come back. Force her. Now go!"

They all did as they were instructed and left right away.

"Were coming for you Sakura! Just wait!" Naruto screamed.

_**'doooon dooon dooon dooon doooooon doooonnn'**_

********Back at the hideout********

"So...Sakura why did you decide to leave Konoha anyway hn..?" Deidara wondered.

"Well, that place wasn't as _good_ as I thought it was. It was holding me back. I couldn't do things that I wanted to do. The more I stayed there, the more I wanted to leave." Sakura answered.

"Interesting..." Pain smirked.

All of the members of the Akatsuki were sitting around listening to Sakura's story. Except for Itachi, he was just listening to their conversation from afar.

"Where will you go after this?" Pain asked.

"I'm not really sure... I'm not even sure if my plan is full proof either. It will take a loooonggg time..."

Sakura leaned back on her seat slouching.

"You could stay here for a while!" Hidan suggested as he winked at Pain.

"Yeah, we could teach you things that you would have never learned in that forsaken town of yours!" Kisame added.

"Um... I don't know..." Sakura slouched down further.

"You're staying here to heal Itachi anyway. You should just stay." Konan said.

Itachi stepped out from his spot. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Why, of course Itachi. Do you not like Sakura's presence around here? She saved your life after all." Konan answered.

Itachi stood and glared at Sakura as if she was the enemy. "I'm not sure if I entirely trust her. That story of hers isn't enough. You could be working as a spy. Tell me Sakura... why _are_ you here?" He stepped closer to her.

She gulped. "I have nothing to hide. I left Konoha because I did not enjoy my stay. Everybody was controlling me to do stuff and I got tired of it. Is that good enough for you, Itachi?" She fixed her position to a more poised look. "I saved your life. You should at least give me the trust I deserve." Stepping closer to Itachi.

"I know you're not saying everything..." Itachi looked deep into her eyes to see if she would give into the pressure but she held her stance.

"What are you implying? If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already." She crossed her arms and walked towards Itachi and glared back with the same amount of intensity.

"Now kiss!" Tobi demanded.

The two both broke their gaze and stepped back. Still angry.

"Fine, if it will be like this. Sakura if what you saying is true, you must prove it. The day after tomorrow you will fight one of us. No mercy. If you win, you're free to make the choice if you want to stay or leave." Pain announced

Sakura agreed to this idea. It would give her more time to think if she stayed here for a while. Help her sort things through.

"Fine." Sakura answered.

"It is settled. I'll announce who you will be fighting tomorrow." Pain said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I can't choose who I'm fighting?!" Sakura eyes widened.

"Of course not. It wouldn't fun that way." Pain answered.

Sakura sighed in approval and turned on her heel and walked back to her room. She took a shower and went to bed.

_**'doooon dooon dooon dooon doooooon doooonnn'**_

_***********PREVIEW************_

__Itachi and Sakura walked back into the room. Sakura sat on her bed in exhaustion and Itachi stood by her bed.

_** "**_Congrats... You're in the Akatsuki." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Thanks..." She smiled

"You were right. I didn't tell you everything..." Sakura said out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I came here for you..." Sakura shrugged.

***********[AN]**********

Hope you guys liked this chapter... I couldn't neglect all the other characters and keep the story isolated in one area.

DarkenedAngelzTears: Well my intention is that he's supposed to be good. But being Itachi He is very...indifferent. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

SakuraHarunoGirl: I love your reviews! They make me happy ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 FIGHT

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Hehehehe... I looooOOoOoOoveee reviews! You guys make me happy. If you guys didn't notice my mistake... I forgot Sai when I was mentioning people to go find Sakura... I'M SO SORRY! TwT Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Let's just pretend that I did add him to that list... heh heh**

** Hyuuga-Hime: You're too sweet! **wink wink****

*****************LET'S BEGIN*******************

"Sasuke!? What is he doing here? Is that his team? What is he doing here?" Sakura peeked through the window.

Sasuke glanced at the window and saw Sakura. In a blink of an eye he was in front of her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun... What are you doing here?" she gulped.

"Sakura... look at me..."

Sakura looked up and Sasuke's eyes were crimson and she stepped back startled. "W-what are yo-" Sakura stammered. Sasuke then punched her in the stomach and the felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Her eyes widened and she fell to the ground gasping in pain. She looked up and Sasuke took his katana out and-

Sakura sat up in her bed breathing heavily. She was sweating severely. Her eyes were wide and she was clenching her stomach. It looked to be in the middle of the night and Itachi was still fast asleep. She got up from her bed and went into the restroom.

Her hair was a mess and her dark circles were incredibly vivid. Her tank top strap was hanging off one shoulder and her pajama pants were wrinkled. She sighed in disapproval and walked back to her bed.

"You talk in your sleep." Itachi muttered.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"You. Talk. In. Your. Sleep. It woke me up..." He repeated.

"Oh...sorry..." She said. "W-what did I say...?"

"Hn...I don't know if you want to hear it..." He said.

"Tell me..." Sakura gulped.

"Fine. Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun! Stop! Sasuke...kun..." Itachi attempted to imitate her voice.

"...It's not what you think! Haha! And you're terrible at voices... You're deep voice is funny.." Sakura giggled.

"Whatever... go to sleep... It's 2 o'clock." Itachi shifted his body to a more comfortable spot.

"Fine..." Sakura laid back down and tried to sleep again.

*********Early in the morning with the Akatsuki(Sakura was still sleeping)*********

"How many of you want Sakura to be here?" Pain asked.

"I do! Finally a fucking girl here that I can hit on." Hidan smirked.

"I do too." Deidara raised his hand.

"Tobi likes new friends!" Tobi said.

"I'm okay with it" Kisame agreed.

"You already know I want her here." Konan mentioned.

"I could care less..." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah me too..." Sasori and Zetsu agreed.

"Itachi?" Pain asked.

"I don't trust her... She doesn't even have the skills to be apart of the Akatsuki anyway..."

"So...no?" Konan asked.

"I didn't say no. I just need some proof." Itachi answered.

"So it's settled. Itachi will be fight Sakura." Pain announced.

Itachi didn't object. He sort of liked the idea. Itachi wanted to see what this Kunoichi could do in combat.

Sakura woke up and wondered where was Itachi. She changed her clothed, brushed her teeth, and walked out to see where everyone was.

"Ahhh... good morning sleepy beauty!" Hidan said.

"Uh...morning... Where is everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, Pain wanted to talk to you." Hidan replied.

Sakura followed Hidan through a door and saw all the members sitting at one table.

"Ahh. Good morning Sakura. We were waiting for you." Pain exclaimed. "I'm sure you're wondering who your opponent will be."

"Uh...sure? Who is it?" She asked.

"Itachi is your opponent! You probably saw it coming." Konan said.

"...I was going to say that." Pain looked at Konan.

"I couldn't keep it in. Sorry babyy" Konan smiled.

"Well... okay... So tomorrow... I'm going to fight Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. That's the plan." Pain answered before Konan tried to answer.

"Itachi, Sakura you better prepare yourselves." Pain warned. "You guys are dismissed."

**********With Team Hebi**********

"So Sasuke... what's the plan now?" Suigetsu asked.

"Same plan... Go after Itachi. But at a different approach..."

"What kind of approach?" Karin asked.

"I need to talk to him... He needs some explaining to do." Sasuke sighed.

"So are we going to go back to the Akatsuki's hideout?" Jugo asked

"That's the plan." Sasuke smirked.

"When are we leaving?" Suigetsu sipped his water.

"Now" Sasuke stood up along with his team.

**********With the search team*******

"Kiba did you find her scent?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope... I regret telling her how to mask her scent..." Kiba said while he kept sniffing.

"Sai you see anything?" Shikamaru pressed the button on his headset.

"No." Sai replied on his drawn bird.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto began to get really impatient. He was frustrated with himself. Questions kept repeating through his head. "What did I do to make her leave...? What did I do to make _them_ leave?" Naruto's rage keeps building up inside of him. He just wants to find them both and bring them back. He needs his best friends.

"N-Naruto-Kun? Are you okay? Calm down... I know you're angry... We'll find her, don't worry" Hinata reassured him.

"Hinata...thanks. But I'll be happy when both Sasuke and Sakura are back in Konoha." Naruto grinned.

"We'll stay here for the night." Shikamaru ordered.

They all stopped and set up camp.

"Ino and Choji go set up the tents. TenTen and Neji set up some traps to protect our ground. Shino and Kiba help Neji and TenTen. Naruto and Hinata gather some firewood. Sai do a perimeter around to make sure it's safe here. Lee stay put." Shikamaru ordered.

"How come I can't do anything?" Lee complained.

"Stay put!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Hmph..." Lee sat down next to a tree.

_**'dooon dooon doon doon doooon'**_

"Hinata! Don't carry too much you'll hurt yourself!" Naruto grabbed some of the wood from Hinata.

"I got it. It's okay! I'm stronger now." Hinata smiled.

"You sure...?" Naruto tried to take another piece of wood but she turned around and dropped all the wooding and screamed 'ouch' grabbing her hand.

"I told you I got it! Hinata exclaimed. "I got a splinter now!"

"Hinata! Sorry! I didn't mean too! Are you okay?!" Naruto took her hand and started to look at it.

Hinata blushed furiously. "U-Uh. I'm fine!" She turned her head to the left so he didn't see her.

Naruto then yanked the piece of wood out of her finger. "OW! What the hell!?" Hinata shrieked.

"It had to come out! I'm sorry!" Naruto explained, "Don't get mad... I'm sorry! ….Your face is really red... d-do you need some water?" Touching her forehead.

"I'm o-okay!" Hinata gathered all the wood and ran back to camp.

The sun finally set and a new day came.

********AKATSUKI***********

"Get up. It's time" Itachi nudged Sakura's shoulder.

"It's so early..." Sakura pulled the her blanket over her face.

Itachi sighed and went to the foot of her bed and pulled the blanket off of her. "Up!I It's almost 11 o'clock. You're scared to fight me...no?" Itachi warned.

"Gah! What the hell?!" holding her shoulders, "And of course not! I'm ready!" She got up from her bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

"...This is gonna be a long day..." Itachi sighed...

_**'doooon dooon doon doooon doon doon'**_

__They walk out to an open field near the hideout. It was extremely similar to where Sakura's first training grounds with team 7. Itachi was on one end of the field and Sakura was on the other. The members sat in the middle of the field away from the fight.

"Okay! The rules are simple. Fight each other until your opponent can't take it anymore!" Pain yelled.

"Got it!" Sakura readied her stance as did Itachi.

"GO!" Pain ordered.

Itachi waited for Sakura to make the first move but there really was no time to wait. Right after Pain said 'GO' she threw a chakra filled punch at the ground and it shattered to reach Itachi. Itachi fled to a nearby tree and sighed in relief.

Sakura then appeared in the tree he was sitting in and attempted to kick him but broke the whole branch. He was appalled at her speed. If it wasn't for his concentration he would have had some broken bones.

"Stop running away and fight you pussy!" Sakura crossed her arms as she fell gracefully on the ground.

Itachi smirked. "Fine. But you'll regret it."

He did hand seals at an incredible pace that could not be read with the naked eye and made a huge Katon justu. She winced at the heat and just barely dodged it. She jumped into the air and landed in a tree trying to predict his next move.

"Where are you...Sakura?" Itachi tried to locate her chakra.

Sakura came from behind him and attempted to kick between his shoulder blades. She barely made contact with his cloak. Itachi then countered her attack and punched her on her hip and 'poof' a shadow clone. Then the real Sakura came from the ground and knocked Itachi over, but recovered quickly. She shifted her body and grabbed Itachi's ankle and began to twist her body around.

Itachi felt a pain in his ankle. She had broken his left foot. He was angry. She was crouching by his foot panting. This time Itachi grabbed her leg and flung her at a boulder. She gasped for air as her back came in contact with the cold rock. She spat out blood and smirked.

"...Oh... now you've done it" She wiped the blood off her chin.

She remembered that Naruto had taught her how to be as quick as he was. She focused her chakra to her feet and ran straight towards Itachi. He flinched at how fast she was. She disappeared right when she got to him and kicked his side. He fell to the ground, his ankle could not hold up all of his weight.

His rage filled up and his eyes turned to crimson and was equally as fast as she was. He hid behind a large tree and began to do some small healing justus to recover. Sakura was getting frustrated and did the same.

"My money is on Sakura." Hidan said looking at them.

"Psh... Itachi will win." Kisame said. "Did you not see how he threw her into that rock.

"Big whoop. Sakura is excellent in her chakra control. My money is on Sakura." Konan high fived Hidan.

"This is gonna take longer than I thought. But the hand to hand combat wasn't for nothing..." Sakura thought to herself.

"Itachi appeared meters away from her and stared deeply into her eyes with his Sharingan. Sakura was startled and recalled the dream with Sasuke, which made her fall into his genjustu.

"Shit. She's fucked now." Hidan said while putting his money away.

"We'll see what's gonna happen." Pain included.

***In the genjustu***

"Give up, Sakura." Itachi warned.

"Hell no. It's been a while since I've had this much of a rush." Sakura replied.

"Suit yourself."

Itachi began his Tsukuyomi and tortured Sakura. It seemed as if Sakura was in a dream. She was in the woods but the trees were a peculiar purple color. She began to walk and a sharp pain in her right ankle stopped her in her tracks. Sakura looked down and saw several senbon in the muscle behind the bone. She gasped in pain. She needed to think of something quick.

Sakura remembered training with Kakashi and Kurenai, teaching her how to copy certain justus or even using it against them. An idea popped into her head and began to do the hand seals. The plan was to use Itachi's own genjustu against him. She learned this from Kurenai.

Itachi was confused what she was doing and began to use his next level of torture. He readied the katanas and surrounded Sakura with them and punctured the small Kunoichi. But something was awfully wrong. Instead of seeing her scream in pain. It was him. The shot of pain surrounded his body and his eyes widened and cancelled the justu, but he couldn't.

"You're in my genjustu now" Sakura said.

"H-How did you..." He winced.

"I'm just _that_ good!" Sakura laughed.

Sakura discontinued the justu and were brought back to reality. Itachi fell to his knees panting, clenching his chest. He was pissed. He wanted to finish this. Now. Sakura was glaring at him 'It's time' She thought. Itachi stood up and switched his eyes to Mangekyou and the intensity was fierce. He stepped closer to her.

"We're finishing this." His eyes began to swirl but came to an immediate stop and he could feel his body was no longer _his. _

The air he breathed was no longer _him_ controlling it. The blinking of his eyes no longer _him _controlling it. His eyes no longer belonged to him. His sharingan unlocked and returned to normal. 'What the hell?!' he thought. He(_not really him_) began moving toward her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Itachi yelled.

"You said that we're finishing this." Sakura replied while keeping her eyes on him.

"Wait, I'm confused... Itachi isn't in control of his body?" Deidara asked.

"That's what it looks like." Kisame said.

"Chakra strings?" Kakuzu asked.

"No... I don't see anything." Sasori replied.

"Shadow possession?" Tobi asked

"Nope. None of that." Konan replied.

"Whoa! Sakura broke out of Itachi's genjustu!?" Deidara was shocked.

"Zetsu go check out what's happening." Pain ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Zetsu said and dissolved into the earth.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" Itachi began to panic.

"Calm down. I've only done this...once" Sakura replied.

"Tell me now!" Itachi was yelling.

"Fine. When I kicked you I left several chakra points on your body. The chakra dissolved into your blood which lets me control wherever your blood flows. I am in possession of your body as of now. If I lose my focus you could end up paralyzed... or even dead. But don't worry, I'm a medical nin. Don't be scared." Sakura smirked.

"...Drop this whatever your using!" Itachi is losing his patience.

"I see..." Zetsu said and returned back to the group.

"It's blood. She's controlling his blood." Zetsu explained.

"How?!" Sasori asked.

"She attached chakra points onto his body and the chakra dissolved with his blood."

"I don't care if Sakura loses. She'll be apart of the Akatsuki" Pain said.

Sakura made Itachi move closer to her and put him in a laying position. Sakura raised her leg up and thrusted it downward. The ground shattered puffed in to dust. All the members shielded their eyes from the force. When it had all cleared Itachi was still on the floor and Sakura crouched beside him.

"ZETSU! GO!" Pain ordered.

Zetsu was already there staring at what had happened.

"Give up?" Sakura smiled.

Itachi was panting. He was confused at what just happened. "Why didn't she do it?" He thought.

This is too much... I believe she wants to be part of the Akatsuki. Itachi nodded still kind of shaken by the event.

"Good!" Sakura grinned. She offered to help him up, but he got up himself and began limping back to his room.

She walked back to where the group was, but they were not there. So she walked behind Itachi back to the hideout.

Itachi and Sakura walked back into the room. Sakura sat on her bed in exhaustion and Itachi stood by her bed. His hands were in fists and she was startled.

_** "**_Congrats... You're in the Akatsuki." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Thanks..." She smiled

"You were right. I didn't tell you everything..." Sakura said out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I came here for you..." Sakura shrugged

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itachi glared at her with his dark eyes.

"I'll tell you when I'm working on healing you. Lie on your bed." Sakura ordered.

He did as he was told and took off his cloak and dropped it on the floor. Sakura sighed and picked it up and threw it on her bed. She was beside Itachi and began to work on his ankle. Her hands glowed a pale green color and her face was illuminating from the light. Her eyes were glimmering from the faint light. Itachi stared at her. He looked at her features. Itachi could tell that she has been through some hardships by the way her body language was. She made eye contact with him and she looked away from the slight awkward moment.

"I found your file in the Konoha records." Sakura mentioned.

"And?" Itachi asked closing his eyes.

"Why did the elders tell you to kill your clan?" She asked.

"H-how did you..?" Itachi looked at her shocked.

"Tell me... What exactly happened that night." She looked at him back

_**'doooon doooon doooon dooon doon dooon'**_

__*****PREVIEW******

Team Hebi reached the Akatsuki hideout. They surveyed the land but it seemed awfully quiet.

"They must be all inside." Suigetsu guessed.

"Karin, are there any chakra signatures in there?" Jugo asked.

"The Akatsuki always keep their chakra masked. But there is a faint chakra in there. An unfamiliar one." Karin said adjusting her glasses.

They reached the entrance and broke the door down. Sasuke walked down to where the group usually hangs out and stopped. A woman with pink hair passed her shoulders and features that were amazingly familiar to him was sitting next to his brother in an Akatsuki uniform, staring at him.

"Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke muttered.

********AN*******

FINALLY DONE! This was a long one... hope it didn't bore you guys... Finally its getting somewhere. Sorry it took so long... TwT


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to the Club!

**Yay! We're finally getting somewhere! Again if you guys have any ideas just send me a message or review! I love reviews! Itachi might seem OOC but... I like him that way.. ;) ...This is a SasuSakuIta Fanfic... I warned you... **

** SakuraHarunGirl: Yay! You got my reference! I love blood blending! I thought it would be a cool aspect to give to Sakura ^0^**

_**'dooon doooon doon doon doooon'**_

"You don't need to know." Itachi answered. "What I want to know is why your butting into my business?" He asked looking at her.

"...Well since were gonna be here together for a while I should just tell you." Sakura sighed while she moved her hands over his chest. "I came here because I wanted you to tell Sasuke the truth. If you told him... his anger and rage would...decrease you know? His anger was triggered because of you. If you told him that it was Konoha's fault he would may-"

"He wouldn't believe me." Itachi looked up at the ceiling.

"I would show him the file I found." Sakura said as she finally finished healing him.

Itachi got up and looked at her, "Why do you care so much about him?"

Sakura began to blush she thought, "Should I tell him? W-what will he think...?"

"What do you want from him?" Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I...love.. him.." Sakura stammered looking down at her hands.

Itachi showed no emotion. He just laid back down. "And if I told him what I did, you think he'll just fall in love with you?"

"Well...No... But it will get his mind off revenge." Sakura said.

Itachi sat up looked at her smirking, "Okay I'll do it. But what's in it for me?"

"W-what?" She looked up.

"You heard me... what's in it for me" This time Itachi faced her hands on his knees.

"Um... I don't know... What do you-" Sakura was cut off. Konan opened the door and gave her something.

"Here is your cloak." She handed to Sakura. "Put it on I wanna see what it looks like."

Sakura smiled, "I want it to be a surprise!" and skipped into the bathroom leaving Konan and Itachi waiting.

Sakura looked into the mirror. It was a sleeveless cloak. It had the Akatsuki's signature red clouds. It fit to her curves well, it complimented her figure. Her hair was below her shoulders and she loved how her pink hair went with her new uniform. She wondered who made this. 'Was it Konan?' She thought. She smiled at herself and walked out of the restroom.

"It's perfect!" Konan clapped her hands. Itachi just stared at her in amusement.

"Thank you so much! It's lovely." Sakura said hugging herself.

"I'm glad you like it." Konan walked up to her holding her hand smiling. "Well anyway now that you two are better you should join us in our meeting. Your first meeting, Sakura."

Both Itachi and Sakura walked with Konan to their meeting room.

"Were not done talking" Itachi nudged Sakura.

Everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"OH! Hot damn Sakura!" Hidan stood up with hearts in his eyes.

Sakura blushed and sat on beside Itachi.

"Well you guys can finally congratulate Sakura." Pain said.

They all clapped their hands and Hidan was whistling while winking at Sakura. Sakura thanked them and bowed.

"Well that's basically why I assembled this meeting. You guys can talk amongst yourselves." Pain said while putting his arm around Konan.

"So Sakura... My offer still stands. If you want to be with me in my room." Hidan smirked.

"No thank you..." Sakura laughed.

"God dammit Sakura!" Hidan exclaimed crossing his arms like a 4 year old. They all laughed at Hidan.

**********Team Hebi*********

"Sasuke-Kun were close!" Karin said.

"Alright. You guys be on your guard. I don't want any traps triggered." Sasuke ordered.

"Hai!" They all said.

_**'dooon dooon dooon dooon dooon'**_

Team Hebi reached the Akatsuki hideout. They surveyed the land but it seemed awfully quiet.

"They must be all inside." Suigetsu guessed.

"Karin, are there any chakra signatures in there?" Jugo asked.

"The Akatsuki always keep their chakra masked. But there is a faint chakra in there. An unfamiliar one." Karin said adjusting her glasses.

They reached the entrance and broke the door down. Sasuke walked down to where the group usually hangs out and stopped. A woman with pink hair passed her shoulders and features that were amazingly familiar to him was sitting next to his brother in an Akatsuki uniform, staring at him.

"Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke muttered.

The Akatsuki all stood up on their guard. Sakura confused on what she was seeing.

"What are you want!?" Deidara spat.

"Calm down. He's not here as a threat" Pain ordered and all of them relaxed, including Sakura.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Sasuke said pointing at Sakura.

Sakura gulped still confused. Itachi nudged her and came back to normal. "Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Sasuke repeated.

"She's with us now. She left Konoha." Pain replied crossing his arms. "What is it that you need, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was here for one reason only and that was for Itachi. But seeing Sakura changes things. He wants to know why she's here. Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "I wanna join you."

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo snapped their heads at Sasuke, and the Akatsuki's eyes widened.

"Wait wha-" Karin said but Sasuke glared at her with his dark eyes, she was startled and looked away adjusting her glasses.

"My question exactly!" Suigetsu said.

"And why would you want to do that" Pain's eyes narrowed.

"Orochimaru is dead and I have no intention to kill my brother anymore. I definitely don't want to go back to Konoha." Sasuke answered.

The Akatsuki looked at each other skeptical.

"I'll discuss this first with my members. Sakura, watch them. I know what you can do. If anything goes wrong you what to do." Pain ordered.

"Wait! I'm supposed to have a say in this too!" Sakura exclaimed but they were already gone to discuss it.

Sakura just observed them. She looked at the girl the most. 'Who is she? Why is _she _with Sasuke? He chose _her_ but not _me__?!' _

"Sakura you still haven't answered my question. Why. Are. You. Here...?" Sasuke's eyes glared at her.

Sakura decided to toughen up. She's not that weak little girl that she used to be.

"Why do you care?" She crossed her arms.

"Sasuke-Kun? You know her?" Karin stared at Sakura confused.

Sasuke ignored her comment. "Sakura. Answer me." Sasuke eyes narrowed.

"Haha! Sasuke you're so nosy!" Sakura walked up to him patting his shoulder planting chakra points onto his body.

"You're cute." Suigetsu commented.

"Aww... thank you." Sakura smiled stepping away from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Sa-Ku-Ra. You better answer me." Sasuke threatened.

"Or what? Hm?" Sakura broke his grasp.

Sasuke switched on his eyes to Sharingan and grabbed her again."Or this"

*********The rest of the Akatsuk**********  
"Vote now. I don't think Sakura wants to wait so long." Pain ordered.

"KICK HIS ASS OUT!" Deidara yelled.

"Okay. No." Pain said. " Anyone else?"

"Let him stay. I want to know what he's planning." Hidan said.

"I agree with Hidan." Sasori and Kakuzu said.

"WHAT?!" Deidara slapped Sasori.

"1 no, 3 yeses. Anyone else?" Pain asked.

"I say yes." Tobi answered.

"I don't care." Konan said.

"Okay. 1 no and 3 yeses. Itachi?" Pain looked at him.

"I want him to stay here." Itachi mumbled remember the conversation he had with Sakura.

"Fine. It's settled then" Pain announced.

*******Back with Sakura*********

Sasuke eyes began to shift in to Mangekyou. From black to red, then from red to black. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What the.." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura broke his gasp one again. "You would be better off if you didn't try that, sweetie." She giggled.

"What the hell did you do-" He tried to grab her again but his body couldn't move.

Sakura laughed at his expression. "Stop Sasuke! You're killing me!"

Suigetsu and Karin were shocked that a Kunoichi like Sakura could make Sasuke speechless. Jugo was staring at Sakura amused.

"Get me out of this!" Sasuke warned.

Pain and them reappeared. "You can stay. You'll be staying in those rooms at the end of hall."

Sakura let go of Sasuke and casually looked away. Sasuke grabbed Sakura again and turned her around so she was facing him. "What the hell was that?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Ow! Geez! I didn't hurt you did I?!" Sakura argued while trying to break his hold. Sasuke grabbed her other arm looking deep into her eyes with anger.

"Stop!" Sakura controlled his body to let go was suspending him into the air.

Sasuke was appalled and so were his members.

"Hey you bitch! Let him down!" Karin was about to punch Sakura but she grabbed her fist planting chakra points onto her as well. Sakura was controlling Karin too, making her crouch into a fetal position.

Pain and them were amused with Sakura's talents. They all wanted her to do more but they did not want to scare their new guests.

"Okay Sakura... That's enough. You have had enough fun." Pain said.

"Alright." Sakura drops Sasuke onto the ground and he grunts while he glares at Sakura. Karin is released and ran next to Sasuke to help him but he pushed her away.

"You bitch!" Karin yelled at her again.

"Don't push it, Hun." Sakura warned.

"Konan, show our guests to their rooms" Pain said.

"I'm not done with you Sakura." Sasuke warns.

"Oh great... I have both Uchihas on my ass." Sakura thought.

"All of you go to your rooms." Pain ordered following Konan.

Sakura follows Itachi to their room and Sasuke looked quizzically at them. "They're sharing a room together?" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke-Kun! Come on! I wanna share a room with you!" Karin yelled. Sasuke sighed and went into the room with Jugo.

Sasuke lays on his bed thinking about Sakura. 'She's changed...' he thought. He sighs and turns onto his side closing his eyes. 'Sakura...you were the girl in that vision, weren't you..." Sasuke wondered.

"Sasuke?" Jugo whispered.

"What?"

"You like her don't you..." Jugo asked.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke flinched.

"I can tell... You liked grabbing her a lot..." Jugo mentioned.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke turned on his other side.

"Okay..."

********With Itachi and Sakura*********

"I see Sasuke has discovered your talent." Itachi said sitting on his bed.

"Ha...yeah.." Sakura sulked on her bed.

"What happened.."

"He was being nosy."

"He was definitely surprised to see you here." Itachi chuckled.

Sakura was blushing and pulled the blanket over her head. She felt something standing over her. She looked up and saw Itachi standing above her. Sakura screamed and fell off her bed.

"We're not finished with our conversation remember?" His eyes were dark and emotionless

"W-w-what?" Sakura stuttered. "What do you want?" She gulped as she got up.

Itachi smirked. "Hmmm..." He put his arms over her shoulders with her head between his arms. "Wha-what are-" Itachi kissed Sakura hard. Sakura gasped at the sudden movement. She broke the kiss and slapped him.

"What the fuck?!" Sakura hissed.

Itachi was rubbing his cheek. "You need to give me something in return..." He came close to her ear, " And _this_ is what I want" he smiled.

Sakura kicked him in his stomach. "You know I love Sasuke! I told you didn't I?!" Sakura began to yell.

Itachi was recovering from that kick, "Shhh... Yeah I know..."

"Then why the hell are you doing this!?" Sakura was angry. She wanted to throw him into a wall.

"This is what I want..." he replied.

Sakura was getting impatient. "Ohh.. I see..." She said in a seductively. Sakura walked over to him and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. She then pressed a pressure point and Itachi became unconscious. Sakura sighed and pulled him across the floor and onto his bed. "Pervert..." She muttered and kicked his leg.

__Sakura laid in her bed thinking about what just happened. 'What the hell?' Why did he do that?!'

_**'doon dooon doooon dooon dooooon'**_

__Sakura got up early that morning so that she wouldn't have to confront Itachi. But when she got out of the bathroom he was laying on her bed waiting for her.

"Hey pervert! That's my bed!" Sakura said drying her hair with her towel.

"You smell nice..." Itachi sniffed her pillow. "But anyway... that was a cheap move you did last night."

"I don't care. I didn't ask you to do that." She crossed her arms walked over to him and grabbed him by his wrist and threw him off the bed crashing him into a wall.

Itachi was pissed. He didn't want to be thrown around like that anymore. When Sakura turned around Itachi tackled her onto the bed with Itachi on top.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Why should I?" Itachi smirked.

*************In the living room********

Sasuke, Karin, Pain, Konan were out discussing about what their rules are until they heard some crashing sounds.

"What was that?" Karin asked.

"It sounded like it was coming from Sakura and Itachi's room.

"I'll go." Sasuke stood up.

"I'm coming too." Karin stood as well. Apparently everyone else followed to go into Itachi's room.

When they were going down the hall they heard Sakura screaming. Sasuke ran into the room and saw that Itachi was on top of Sakura as she was struggling. Sasuke was outraged, he tackled Itachi off of the bed and punched him in the face.

"I nearly killed you last time! Don't make me do it again!" Sasuke threw another punch but Itachi avoided it.

"Sasuke-Kun! Stop!" Sakura said fixing her shirt.

"Yeah Sasuke-Kun Stooooop..." Itachi imitated her.

"Stop! All of you!" Pain took Sasuke off of Itachi and carried Itachi by his collar. "Do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing to Sakura just now?" Pain's eyes narrowed into Itachi's.

Itachi smacked Pain's hand, "What's it to you?" he clenched his fists.

"The fact that you kind of molested her kind of pisses me off." Konan interrupted.

"I..-" Itachi was interrupted by the punch that came in contact with his face and broke his jaw and the wall his fell into.

"If you ever! Do that again! It will be your head!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi got up and rubbing his jaw, "Heh. I guess I deserved that huh..."

"You just lost your privileges to share a room with Sakura. Sakura and Jugo will switch. End of discussion." Pain ordered and walked out of the room with Konan.

"WAIT! WHAT! SHE GETS TO STAY IN A ROOM WITH SASUKE, BUT I CANT!?" Karin yelled at Pain. Sasuke smiled to himself and walked out of the room as well.

_**'doon dooon doooon dooon doooon'**_

***************PREVIEW*****************

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked at her from his bed.

"What Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura sat up.

"...You've grown up..." Sasuke mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Sakura listened in closer.

Sasuke got up and went to her bed, "I said that you have grown... a lot."

Sakura blushed and looked down at her fingers. "Thanks..."

"You have improved a lot as well.." Sasuke added.

Sakura was confused. 'Why is he acting so nice?' she thought. "Well... You have been gone for a long time... I didn't sit around and do nothing you know?" still looking at her fingers.

"Sakura. Look at me." Sasuke said.

She did as she was told. Her eyes widened as Sasuke's arms went around her. "W-what are you doing Sasuke-Kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked but he only held hugged her tighter.

******************AN*****************

I finally found something that I can do while I write my fanfics! I listen to sad Korean music! It helps me... haha. Anyway! Hope you guys liked it! ^-^ Ideas? Tell me. :)


	7. Chapter7 She loves me, She loves me not

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I ruvv you! **

** darkdemonish: Hehehe. Ohhhh just wait till you read this chapter.**

** SakuraHarunoGirl: You're an AMAZING writer! When will you be updating? Teehee.. I'm glad you like!**

**Warning: It is a long one. So brace yourself... You might wanna grab something to eat... or drink something... maybe go to the bathroom. Anyway! On with the story!**

_**'doooon dooon dooon doon dooon'**_

__Sakura was pleased with Pain's decision. She was excited to stay in a room with Sasuke. She went over to her side of the room and began to pack her things until Itachi grabbed her.

"Ow! What this time?!" Sakura snapped.

"Don't go... please." Itachi begged.

"You practically molested me! Why would I stay?!" Sakura started to pack her things again.

Itachi slipped his hands around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "Sakura.."

She felt adrenaline rush down her spine. 'What the hell?' She thought. 'Why did I just feel that?'

"Sakura... I've always had my eye on you... and now that you're finally here... I don't want to miss this opportunity.." Itachi whispered. Sakura wanted to lean on his head, but she fought off the sudden urge to.

"Itachi...please..." Sakura tried to push him away but he pulled her in closer.

"Since you're leaving... just a couple more seconds..." he closed his eyes.

Sakura relaxed, "Fine..." his arms closed around her more and another shot of adrenaline went through her and she blushed.

"Um... okay that's long enough." Sakura left his embrace and started to pack faster.

Itachi didn't argue with her decision. He understood that she loved Sasuke, but did _he_ love her back..? Itachi helped her pack her things. Sakura smiled and thanked him which made Itachi want her more.

"You need help bringing stuff into your new room?" Itachi asked.

"No, I think I'm good" She smiled and walked out of the room with her stuff.

Itachi stood there for the longest time. 'I'm so stupid... Why did I do that?! Damn it!' he thought.

Sakura wondered 'Why do I feel this way...? D-do I have sudden feelings for him too? No! Of course not!' Sakura reached Sasuke's room and opened the door. Jugo was still packing his things and Sakura gladly helped him. She didn't see Sasuke though. Sakura looked around the room while still helping Jugo pack.

"Sakura?" Jugo looked at her.

"Mmm.. Yes?" Sakura answered.

"...Do I have to sleep with _him?_" Jugo muttered.

"Haha. You don't have to if you don't want to. There is probably an extra bed in Karin and Suigetsu's room." Sakura reassured him with a smile.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan" Jugo smiled. That smile reminded Sakura of Naruto.

She missed him severely. She wanted to know how he was doing, _what_ he was doing. Jugo left the room with his stuff and went into Karin's room. You could hear Karin stomp around in frustration as Suigetsu yelled at her. Sakura began to unpack her things and set up her bed.

After she finished she went out to the living room where everyone was, and sat by Kisame. She tried her hardest not to look at Itachi. But she felt his eyes on her while everyone was talking to each other. Sakura looked around and still no Sasuke. 'Where could he be?' she wondered.

"The regular routine today. Just do what you need to do." Pain said.

"I'm going into town to buy some groceries, wanna come Sakura?" Konan asked.

"Of course!" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"I'll go too!" Hidan said.

"Me too!" Tobi waved his hands in the air.

"You coming to?" Konan said to Pain.

"I guess... Does everyone have something to do?" Pain shrugged.

"..." No one answered.

"Okay then it will be an Akatsuki shopping day!" Konan exclaimed.

Sasuke came back panting from training.

"Oh, good of you to come Sasuke-Kun! We're going into town." Karin said trying to hook her arm around his but he moved away.

"Why are we-"

"Just go Sasuke..." Konan rolled her eyes. He agreed and went with them.

***************With The Search Team************

"This is hopeless! We've been traveling for hours and still nothing!" Kiba complained.

"Sakura isn't going to come back is she..." TenTen whispered to Neji.

"Don't you dare say that! She will come back!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto... she's right... it's been too long... we need to go back... We're running out of supplies..." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Naruto-Kun... Don't worry. We'll get her and Sasuke back. But for now we need to go back." Hinata reassured patting his back.

"NO! We'll just buy new supplies in the nearest town!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine. We'll do that." Shikamaru gave in.

***********Back with the Akatsuki**********

They all got into town and separated to buy their necessities.

Sakura went to the medical shop to see if they had any herbs that she could use. Itachi followed her secretly to see what she was going to do. Sakura looked at the prices of the herbs she went through, they were pretty expensive. She sighed and only got the one that she think she would need the most and left the store. Itachi noticed her sad expression and went into the store to buy all the herbs.

'Maybe this will make her forgive me...' Itachi thought holding the bag of assorted herbs.

Sasuke went to a restaurant with his team and got some food.

"Ahh... It's been a while since we've had some _real_ food." Suigetsu smiled.

"Are you saying that the food I cook is terrible?!" Karin objected.

"I didn't say that out loud..." Suigetsu sipped his water.

"Excuse me!?" Karin was about to slap Suigetsu until Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Not here... People are staring." Sasuke warned.

"Haha! Bitch! That's what you get!" Suigetsu laughed and took another sip of his water.

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" Jugo asked.

"Why do you want to know?!" Karin glared at Jugo.

"I like her... She's nice to me." Jugo replied eating his fish.

"What?! That bitch!? Nice?!" Karin laughed holding her stomach.

"Excuse me?" Sakura stood behind them.

"Uh... nothing..." Karin sat back down chugging down her tea while looking at the wall.

"Sakura-Chan!" Jugo jumped and hugged Sakura almost squeezing her to death. "It's your girlfriend Sasuke!" Jugo teased. Everyones eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Karin spat out her hot tea and got all over Suigetsu.

"What the hell Karin!?" Suigetsu stood up and went into his water form.

"What is he talking about Sasuke-Kun?!" Karin raised her voice.

"He's just teasing. You always tend to overreact Karin." Sasuke sighed.

"You guys are so loud! Everyone in the town can hear you." Konan said walking with Pain holding all the bags.

Karin looked down and sat on her chair.

"Anyway... Where is everyone else?" Konan asked.

"I don't know they could be shoppi-..." Sakura was stopped by the Itachi appearing before them.

"We have visitors. They're probably here for you.." Pointing at Sakura.

'Naruto?!' She thought. " Where did you see them?!" She asked.

"We have no-"

"Ahh! I'm starvi- … Sa-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto stuttered walking in with the others. 'Why is she with them? Why is she wearing their uniform? Sakura-Chan? Why..?' Naruto thought.

"Time to go!" Suigetsu said gathering his stuff.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura said motionless.

"I'll find the others. You guys go!" Pain ordered.

Team Hebi all got up and left the restaurant.

"Oh! No you guys wont!" Shikamaru said running after them.

Sakura stood there, tearing up. Part of her wanted to go back and stay with Naruto, but part of her wanted to stay with Sasuke...

"Let's go!" Itachi warned Sakura. But she still stood there.

"Sakura! Come back! Please I miss you!" Ino said.

"Fine! Sakura! You asked for it!" Itachi carried her bridal style and ran out of the restaurant with the others after them.

"What the hell?! Let me go!" Sakura squirmed in his arms.

"You wouldn't move!" Itachi yelled and Sakura relaxed.

"Saakuraaa-Channn!" Naruto screamed out.

"Damn it... We gotta lose them" Itachi said looking back reaching the forest.

"I'm okay now you can put me down." Sakura said. Itachi put her down gently.

Itachi did his katon justu to set the trees on fire to slow them down as Sakura threw smoke bombs into the air.

"Great teamwork." Itachi praised and Sakura smiled.

Each step Sakura took she laid traps onto the trees and ground. She closed her eyes because tears began to build up in her eyes. She rubbed them away and when she opened her eyes a branch hit her face.

"Fuck!" Sakura fell down still rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh... you're such a hassle." Itachi carried her again bridal style. Sakura didn't argue this time. She kinda liked Itachi holding her. She relaxed again holding back the tears.

"Sakura. Don't cry." Itachi said looking ahead still getting back to the hideout. "It ruins your pretty face."

Sakura laughed at his comment. "Haha! Did you get that out of cheap pick up line book? It's worse than Hidan's.." She laughed again.

"...No... I mean it." Itachi shrugged. Once again she laughed.

Sakura heard explosions behind them. She knew they set off some traps. They should probably be far enough from them.

"We're almost there." Itachi said adjusting Sakura in his arms running faster. "Hold on." Sakura grabbed onto his cloak. With him running Sakura kept bouncing and her grip kept on getting lose. She grabbed on again but this time she pinched his nipple.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Sakura blushed.

"Haha... Not now Sakura..." Itachi winked.

"No! It wasn't like that!" Sakura shrugged barely holding on to his cloak far away from his body as possible. He adjusted her again making her bump into him. Butterflies in her stomach began to develop and she blushed.

"Sureeee.. It wasn't.." Itachi smirked.

They reach the hideout and team Hebi was standing outside. Sasuke was glaring at Itachi. 'Why the hell is she in his arms?!' Sasuke thought and his eyes narrowed. Itachi put her down gently and walked into the hideout with Sakura following. They all sat in the living room in silence waiting for everyone to come back. It was getting to be sunset and most of them weren't back.

"WHO DA FUCK SET THE TREES ON FIRE!?" Hidan exclaimed pushing the door open with his hair burnt.

"I did. Why?" Itachi smirked.

"YOU RUINED MY GORGEOUS HAIR YOU BASTARD!"

"I didn't know you were there." Itachi looked away.

"LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS! DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT **YOU **DID TO MY HAIR?!" Waving his crispy hair locks in front of Itachi's face.

"Calm down Hidan... It's not a big deal..." Konan said.

"NOT A BIG DEAL!? MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Hidan exclaimed running into his room and slamming the door.

"Hidan...I got your conditioner... Stop yelling." Kakuzu said walking into Hidan's room.

"THAT'S NOT GONNA FIX MY SPLIT ENDS! NO ONE EVER CARES ABOUT MY PROBLEMS!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu.

"The reason why it took so long is because Hidan kept sulking on every tree we stepped on..." Sasori said.

Pain walked into the living room holding all of the groceries and set them on the table. Panting from all the weight. Konan kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. Pain just nodded and fell onto the couch.

"Cook dinner, woman.." Pain jokingly said.

"Fine..." Konan walked into the kitchen.

"Need help Konan?" Sakura said walking after Konan.

Sakura helped Konan carry the groceries into the kitchen. No wonder Pain was complaining. They set everything down and wiped the sweat off their foreheads.

"What should we make?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know..." Konan shrugged.

"We can make ramen... haha." Sakura giggled.

"Sure!" Konan clapped her hands together.

"I-I was joking..." Sakura said.

"You have to try _my_ ramen!" Konan said.

"...Okay..." Sakura smiled nervously.

**************With Naruto and them***************

"Damn it!" Kiba said recovering from all of the fire

"I know..." Neji shrugged.

"SO CLOSE!" Ino punched the tree.

"We know that she's somewhere in this area! We can't give up now!" Naruto stood up.

"Naruto... We need to get reinforcements. We'll head back to Konoha for now." Shikamaru said wiping of the ash from his shirt.

"B-but.." Naruto looked at his comrades they were all pretty messed up. "Fine.."

*************Back at the hideout*************

"Ta-Da!" Konan said setting the bowls of ramen on the table.

"...Ramen?" Suigetsu mumbled.

"Oh...You haven't lived until you have tried Konan's ramen." Kisame said grabbing a bowl.

"What's so special about it?" Jugo asked grabbing a bowl as well.

"Just eat it!" Konan ordered.

They all grabbed a bowl and Konan observed them. The sound of slurping filled the room.

"This is really good!" Sakura smiled and got some more.

"Of course! I made it!" Konan praised herself.

"Good job, Hun." Pain smiled and hugged her.

They all finished their soup and sat back on their chairs.

"Ahh... That was delicious!" Suigetsu rubbed his tummy.

"It was!" Karin agreed with Suigetsu for once.

"Well it's late now... we should all be getting to bed.

"Right... Night." Deidara walked with Sasori to their bedroom.

'That's right... I'm sharing a room with Sasuke tonight...' Sakura thought. Nobody was in the living room. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway.

"Itachi? What?!" She whispered.

"Here." Itachi handed her the brown bag.

"What is it?" Sakura looked inside and she saw all the herbs she couldn't afford.

"Why...Why did you-"

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done what I did to you earlier today..." Itachi took her hand.

"How..? How did you know I wanted these?"

Itachi's eyes widened. He didn't want to say that he stalked her half of the day. "I um... Well, I know your a medic... So I assumed you needed them." Looking away.

"How sweet... Thank you Itachi." Without thinking Sakura threw her arms around him burying her face in his shoulder, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as well. She pulled away blushing violently. Sakura started walking away but ran back and whispered into Itachi's ear, "I might consider sharing a room with you again." she skipped away to her room leaving Itachi with the biggest grin on his face.

When she got to her room Sasuke was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling one hand under his head and across his stomach.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun." Sakura greeted.

"Hn..."

Sakura walked over to her bed still thinking about what just happened setting the bag of herbs down. '...Do I like him? ...No... I can't... I love Sasuke...' Sakura looked at Sasuke still in his same position.

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked at her from his bed.

"What Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura sat up.

"...You've grown up..." Sasuke mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Sakura listened in closer.

Sasuke got up and went to her bed, "I said that you have grown... a lot."

Sakura blushed and looked down at her fingers. "Thanks..."

"You have improved a lot as well.." Sasuke added.

Sakura was confused. 'Why is he acting so nice?' she thought. "Well... You have been gone for a long time... I didn't sit around and do nothing you know?" still looking at her fingers.

"Sakura. Look at me." Sasuke said.

She did as she was told. Her eyes widened as Sasuke's arms went around her. "W-what are you doing Sasuke-Kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked but he only held hugged her tighter.

"Sakura... I've missed you..." He said.

Sakura pushed him away. "Who are you?! Where is Sasuke-Kun!?"

"It's me Sakura." Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Why is she doing this? Doesn't she want this?'

"Sasuke... I love you... But do you know how much pain I went through for you?" Tears began to build up in her eyes. "You pushed me away so many times... When you were at your lowest _I_ was there for you, but you _still_ didn't accept me... All I wanted was for you to accept me as a ninja! As _your_ comrade! As your friend..." Tears ran down her face.

Sasuke was speechless he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. The girl that was always chasing him just pushed him away. Sasuke put his hands on her cheeks and lowered his face down and met Sakura's lips. Her eyes went wide. 'W-what is he doing...? ...This is what I've always wanted... His lips on mine... but not like this...'

Sakura broke the kiss gently sighed and walked out of the room. Sasuke was frustrated 'Why did I do that?! ...She hates me now... I've done so many wrongs to her... and now she _hates_ me...' Sasuke punched the wall biting his lip from the slight pain.

Sakura closed the door quietly. She could hear Sasuke's frustration as she walked down the hall. She closed her eyes still walking. She opened the door to the exit and walked to the lake. The moon was shining unusually brighter. She reached the lake and sat down and buried her face in her knees. Tears were streaming down her face again and she ran her fingers through her hair, sighing once again.

"What is wrong Sakura? You did this for Sasuke... right? ...Then why are you crying?" Sakura talked to herself looking at her reflection in the water. "The boy of your dreams just kissed you tonight and you just walked away from him? What the hell is wrong with you Sakura!?" She splashed the water where her face was.

When the water cleared up she saw Itachi's face. She turned to her right to see if he was really there, but he wasn't... She shrugged.

"Wrong direction." Itachi whispered.

Sakura gasped and backed away. "Creeper!"

"What's wrong... Why are you crying... I told you not to cry." Itachi helped her up.

"...it's nothing..." Wiping her tears.

"What did Sasuke do!?" Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing bad! I promise!" Sakura calmed him down.

Sasuke left his room to find Sakura. He checked into the living room but she wasn't there. He saw that the exit was open and he ran that way. He heard Sakura's voice and ran in that direction, he stopped when he saw his brother helping her up.

"What. Did. He. Do?!" Itachi clenched his fists.

"Itachi! Calm down! It's nothin-" Sakura turned to her left.

"I kissed her." Sasuke came out from the trees smirking.

"...what?" Itachi looked at Sasuke, then at Sakura

"It's not what you think! Itachi!" Sakura held Itachi's hand. "Sasuke what are you doing here?!" dropping the "kun."

"Why are you telling him it's nothing? It was something...Do you have feelings for my brother?!" Sasuke raised his voice.

****************PREVIEW******************

"...Sakura. I'm not mad at you..." Itachi sat next to Sakura.

"You sure act like it..." She shrugged. "You have been ignoring me this whole time."

"I didn't know how to react. How do you expect me to act after the girl that I like kisses my little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Y-you what?" She asked.

"Yes... I like you Sakura."

She looked down blushing fiddling with her fingers. "I..I don't know what to say..."

Itachi took her hand and tilted her chin up and kissed her. Her heart skipped a beat when their lips came in contact. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss.

***************AN****************

Okay... okay... it was a long one... I'm sorry.. I CAN'T HELP IT!


	8. Chapter 8 Who do you choose?

**Hi guys! I've been dying to write this chapter! I'm like writing this in class on my phone trying to hide it...**

** Kincaidence:Haha! I was contemplating if I should do that or not... I want Sakura's talent to be her last resort, I want her to be a badass also... But I haven't really explained her talent very well. **

**Sakura just started doing this, she hasn't perfected it...yet(-_^)**

**In Avatar the last air bender Katara rarely used her ability...**

**Just wait! I have plans for Sakura! **

**Thanks for the review! So many ideas popped into my head when I read it! **

*********************CHAPTER 8**********************

"What?! No!" She looked at Itachi "...yes?" Then at Sasuke, "No...?" Sakura stomped on the ground, "I don't know!" They both looked quizzically at her. "...can we all forget this ever happened?" Sakura attempted to reason with them.

"No!" They both answered her.

"...fine...we'll do it this way then."

Sakura grabbed Itachi in one hand and Sasuke in the other. She spread her chakra within their bodies and Sasuke and Itachi stood still.

"Not this again." Sasuke said.

"We'll discuss this later...I'm tired." She suspended them into the air and "carried" them back to their rooms.

She knocked Itachi out on his bed still suspending Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered.

"Goodnight Sasuke." And knocked him out laying him gently on his bed.

Sakura walked outside and slept on a tree that night.

When morning came Sakura woke up to a little squirrel on her chest.

"Hi little guy!" Sakura smiled and the squirrel began to ran away.

"Wait!" Sakura put her hand on the branch and extended her chakra to the squirrel and the squirrel froze.

"Whoa..." Sakura looked at her hand. "I guess I don't need to be in contact with the person anymore..."

She tried it again and practiced on the squirrel. She made the squirrel do a dance(imagine Gangnam Style teehee ^^) she tried to find some other animals to dance. She found another squirrel and a bunny and made them dance as well.

The sun was still rising when she woke up. "Maybe I should go train..." Sakura said to herself. She got down from her branch and ran about 3 miles north to train there. She did the regular routine. Punching, kicking, etc. If you flew above you would see a fairly big hole in the forest.

She was about to throw another punch at a tree until she felt someones presence near her. She turned around and saw some bandits wearing masks facing her.

"What is a little girl doing here, hmm?" the man said holding a holding a kunai.

"Littl-" Sakura stopped herself and thought, 'I'll use these guys as my new dummies.'

"You made quite a big hole, little girl..." another man said.

"W-What do you want..." Sakura said acting all innocent.

"We just want to have fun..." The first man took a step forward.

"Yeah... some fun..." The other followed.

The men took several steps toward her while Sakura concentrated the chakra into the ground and to where the men were standing. She then transferred her chakra into their bodies and they became hers. The men stood still wide eyes and arms at their sides.

"The hell is this?!" One man said.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Sakura smirked. She lifted her hands into the air and the bodies followed.

"What are you gonna do to us!?" Another man said.

"Oh, nothing... Just having some fun." Sakura walked up to the man took the kunai from his hand and made a scratch on the man's chest, making it bleed. "Do you wanna know how I'm doing this?" Still suspending them into the air. She made a slight movement with her right hand and the blood drained out of his body into the air.

"W-what the fuck is that?" The man looked at his blood.

"What do you think it is? It's your blood..." Sakura smiled.

"H-how did you?!" The man wanted to squirm but he was frozen.

"Don't worry... I have no intention to hurt you people. I just needed to practice something." Sakura put the men down still holding them down and began healing the man that had been cut open.

"You're a medic too?" A man said.

"Nooooo...I'm not." She said sarcastically. Sakura finished healing him and relaxed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Now get the hell out of here..." Sakura threatened. The men scattered the hell out of there.

Sakura got up off her knees and looked at the sky. The sun was about mid-high now.

"Shit... It can't be 12..." Sakura thought to herself.

She began making her way back through the forest. When she was was halfway there she heard several senbon flying at her in different directions. 'What?!' Sakura thought to herself as she tried to evade them. She winced as one pierced through her left leg and several in her right leg. 'Sakura focus... Find the source.' She looked around still avoiding the excessive amount of senbon being thrown at her. 'There!' She looked to her left and switched her direction. She then stepped on a branch and it gave in making Sakura fall. She jumped to the nearest tree and slid down holding onto the tree. Another wave of senbon came flying at her, but from different directions. The pierced her arms and legs, she gasped and fell to her knees. 'Come on Sakura. Think of something.' She held her arm and got up. 'I have to get to the hideout.' She focused her chakra to her feet and ran rapidly to the hideout. Sakura began to lose her consciousness but kept persisting. The senbon gradually slowed down making it easier for her to evade them. When she got far enough the senbon stopped and so did she. Sakura was panting and healed the major injuries. 'This is what I get for using to much chakra so early in the morning... Who the fuck was that?!' Sakura thought to herself.

She got up from her tree, jumped down to the ground and began to limp back to the hideout.

**********At the Hideout************

"Wheres Sakura?" Konan asked.

Itachi and Sasuke glared at each other.

"I don't know...where _is_ she...Itachi?" Sasuke scowled.

"Gee... Unfortunately I don't know." Itachi spat.

"What the hell happened?" Pain strained.

"Nothing." Itachi and Sasuke answered.

A faint chakra signature was at the door and Sakura stood behind it all bloody. Pain opened it and Sakura fell to her knees and finally lost consciousness.

"Sakura!" Itachi exclaimed while Sasuke got up.

Pain carried Sakura and put her in the medic room, with the others following. He laid her on the bed and asked, "Who did this to you? Sakura? Wake up." Pain shook her. She laid there motionless breathing. "Alright... What happened?! You better tell me now!" Pain turned to Sasuke and Itachi.

"I don't know what happened. She knocked us both out.." Itachi explained.

"Why would she do that?" Deidara asked crossing his arms.

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke glared at Deidara.

"It's my concern. Now tell me what the fuck happened." Pain insisted.

"It's my fault..." Sakura said faintly sitting up.

They all turned to her direction. "Your fault?" Konan asked. "But you're the one who's injured."

"I was ambushed..." She sat up and began to pull out the senbon.

"By who!?" Itachi walked up to her but Pain refrained him.

"I don't know..." wincing while she pulled out more senbon.

"Where?" Pain asked.

"I...don't know.." Sakura began to heal herself.

"I want all of you to do a perimeter around the area. If you find anyone. Kill them." Pain ordered.

"Yes sir!" They left the room. Itachi stared at Sakura. Sakura caught his gaze and she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine..." He nodded and disappeared.

Pain and Konan were about to leave the room but Sakura stopped Konan. "Stay... Please.." Sakura held out her hand. Konan took her hand and smiled, "Okay. Just for you." She gave Pain a kiss on the cheek and he disappeared as well. Konan walked behind Sakura fixing her hair.

"Sasuke kissed me..." Sakura whispered.

"Really? Isn't that what you wanted...?" Konan asked braiding Sakura's hair.

"How did you know?" Sakura looked at her still healing.

"...Well...um... Stuff gets around fast.." Konan laughed.

"Hmm...well anyway... It was what I wanted for the longest time actually... but it changed after I met Itachi." Sakura began to heal her legs.

Konan stopped braiding her hair. "That pervert?!"

"I know... I know... but... he's been sweet to me..." Sakura said.

"Sweet to you?! How?" Konan walked in front of her.

"It's nothing like that... I grew feelings for him... and last night when Sasuke kissed me... it just wasn't what I expected.." Sakura finished pulled her knees in and wrapped her arms around them.

"So...what you're saying is that you don't have feelings for Sasuke anymore?" Konan sat on the windowsill.

"No of course not. It's just not as strong as it used to be..." Sakura set her chin on her knees.

"Well...um who do you want more?" Konan sighed.

"I don't know. That's why I slept outside."

"Wait. You slept outside?! You know we have a couch right?!" Konan stood up.

"I didn't want to be here..." Sakura sighed.

"I understand..." Konan leaned back on the windowsill.

"Well... This is gonna sound really cheesy, but go with your heart..." Konan giggled.

Pain walked in and threw two men onto the floor. "Got em."

Sakura looked down at them and chuckled. "So it was them..."

"You know them?" Sasuke asked.

"I encountered them while I was training..." Sakura answered rubbing her temples.

"Well it's taken care of. Hun, can you make us dinner?" Pain asked sweetly.

"Fine..." She got up and walked out of the room with the members following except for Sasuke.

"You haven't answered me..." Sasuke crossed his arms while leaning on the wall.

"Oh..." She interlocked her fingers. "I honestly don't kno-" He took her hand and held it close to his chest. "Sakura. I know I have been terrible to you... I wasn't myself then..."

"Sasuke-kun..." She looked down.

"...I'll give you time to think..." putting her hands down and leaving the room. Sakura sighed to herself. She opened the window and sat on the windowsill. Her feet were dangling down aside the building, swinging them back and fourth. The window was fairly large. Sakura looked at the moon. 'Night time came quick...' She thought.

Itachi opened the door quietly and saw Sakura looking up. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh. You scared me..." Sakura laughed.

"Hn..." looking up at the moon as well.

Sakura realized the awkward situation and shrugged. 'Great...' She thought.

"...Sakura. I'm not mad at you..." Itachi sat next to Sakura.

"You sure act like it..." She shrugged. "You have been ignoring me this whole time."

"I didn't know how to react. How do you expect me to act after the girl that I like kisses my little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Y-you what?" She asked.

"Yes... I like you Sakura."

She looked down blushing fiddling with her fingers. "I..I don't know what to say..."

Itachi took her hand and tilted her chin up and kissed her. Her heart skipped a beat when their lips came in contact. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. They broke their kiss to breathe and Itachi sat on the bed pulling her in for another kiss. Sakura kicked the door shut and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him intently. '….Is this what I want...?' Sakura asked herself. Itachi slipped his hands around her lower back and pressed her against him making the kiss deepen. She wrapped her fingers around the nape of his neck and tugged on his cloak. Itachi caught on and slid off his cloak. He brushed his hand through the side of her face into her hair and kissed her softly. Itachi grabbed her waste and pulled her onto his lap. Sakura giggled and kissed him harder than before, making him fall on his back.

"Dinners ready!" Konan busted the door open and saw Sakura on top of Itachi. "NEVERRR MIND!" Closing the door. Sakura jumped off of Itachi holding back her laughter with her hand, blushing hard.

"Hungry?" Sakura asked.

"Not for food..." Itachi smirked leaning back on his hands.

"Well, I'm starving!" Sakura skipped out of the room.

****************KITCHEN*************

Sakura walked into the kitchen with Itachi behind her. Sasuke noticed and narrowed his eyes eating more of his soup.

"Oh! Sakura! You must be starving! ….or thirsty..." Konan winked.

Sakura's eyes widened and she began to blush again, "I'm starving!" rubbing her tummy.

"You sure? You don't need some water?" Konan handed her the bowl of soup and whispered into her ear, "Condom...?" Konan smirked.

Sakura blushed bright red making everyone look at her. "You sure you're okay? You're red as a tomato." Suigetsu raised his eyebrow.

Sakura gulped, "I'm fine... trust me." Itachi slipped on hand around his waste and she moved away blushing even more. Sasuke got up from his seat and left the kitchen.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin stood up.

"Don't waste your time" Suigetsu muttered and Karin sat back down.

Sakura looked down at the bowl of soup and sighed. Itachi whispered in her ear, "It'll be fine..." she moved away and sat by Konan.

After dinner as over everyone went back to their rooms. Itachi waited until everyone was gone. "Are you just gonna act like _that_ never happened?" Itachi crossed his arms. Sakura looked down at her empty bowl. "Well, are you at least gonna stay the night in my room?" Itachi asked.

"Let me sort things through with Sasuke-Kun first, okay?" Sakura got up, kissed him on the cheek and left to her room.

The room was a mess. Everything was on the floor and Sasuke stood in the middle of it.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura muttered.

"Why... Why him...?" Sasuke's voice stayed dark.

"...Sasuke-Kun... I gave you so many chances..." She looked away.

"...Sakura... Why...Him...?" His gaze fell on her and his eyes were as dark as his words.

"...I don't know! It just...happened!" Sakura stepped back.

"What do you mean it just _happened?_" Sasuke stepped closer.

"Face it Sasuke... She likes me now..." Itachi came into the room. Sakura turned around and mouthed "What are you doing?!" Itachi put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and smiled at her.

"So you _do_ have feelings for my brother..." Sasuke looked down smirking. "Get out."

"Sasu-"

"Out!" Sasuke warned.

Itachi and Sakura left the room leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. Sasuke closed the door and sat on his bed facing the wall. "I'm not giving up, Sakura. I will get you back..."

_*****************Itachi's room*******************_

Itachi opened the door to his room and Sakura walked in sighing. He picked her up carrying her bridal style, "Don't worry Sakura... He'll be alright." and kissed her forehead.

"Put me down please..." Sakura sighed.

"Alright..." He put her down and held her hand. "Welcome back."

Sakura smiled and sat on her bed. Itachi looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Uhh...no You're sleeping in my bed..." Without anytime to speak he carried her over his shoulder and laid her on the bed. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Itachi stop! Its been a long day..." Sakura stretched.

"And?" Itachi slipped into bed next to her.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. It was warm and she nuzzled her face into his shirt. Itachi was rubbing her back making her close her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Sakura got up and ran into the bathroom before he could object.

"This girl..." Itachi sighed, laid back down, and closed his eyes.

Sakura opened the door with the towel wrapped her body and saw Itachi sleeping. 'Damn it. I need clothes...' She thought. Sakura looked around the room where he would keep his clothes in and she saw clothes on the table for her folded. They were his clothes. 'better than nothing...' She grabbed the clothes and ran back into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she fixed her hair and the shirt. It was big on her, kind of like a oversized sweater. She walked out of the bathroom and Itachi wasn't in his bed. She looked around and shrugged. "Where'd he go?" Sakura asked out loud purposely. She laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her chest closing her eyes. Itachi stroked her hair and Sakura looked up.

"Where were you?" Sakura mumbled.

"I was here... you just have bad eyes..."

"It's not my fault you blend in with the darkness..." She sat up.

"Let's sleep now." Itachi slipped into bed next to her and wrapped one arm around her.

"Goodnight." Sakura leaned her head on his chest and smiled.

"Night." Kissing her head.

_****************PREVIEW**************_

__"Are you happy?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned around, "Pardon?"

"With him? Are you happy...?" Sasuke walked next to her, the crunching of snow followed his steps.

"...Sasuke... I don't want to hurt you..." Sakura looked down at the ice cold water.

"...I'll take that as a yes..." Sasuke made a fist.

She closed her eyes hard, tears were developing in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lose you again." Sasuke looked up. "I lost you once. I'm not letting this happen again."

"Sasu-..." She tensed.

"I don't care if you're taken... You should know I'm up for a challenge..." He smirked.

She shivered and rubbed her arms. She turned around to start walking back to the hideout until Sasuke pulled her in for a hug.

"Sasuke! Stop." Sakura attempted to push him away.

"Did you hear me Sakura? I not gonna lose you again..." Sasuke hugged her tighter closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Under the Frozen Lake

Sakura woke up in an empty bed the next morning. 'Hm? Where's Itachi...?' She thought. She was too lazy to look for him but she was also too lazy to get up. Someone knocked on her door "Get up! Meeting!" Pain announced.

"Ugh..." Sakura sighed and got out of bed dragging her feet.

"You still talk in your sleep." Itachi was sitting on the couch.

"How is it whenever I try looking for you, you're not there?" Sakura scratched her head.

"...you don't look we'll enough..." Itachi muttered. "Well anyway hurry up we have a meeting."

She walked to into the bathroom and did her routine in the morning. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and slipped on the cloak. Looking in the mirror checking for anything out of the ordinary and brushed off her clothes. She smiled at herself and walked out of the bathroom.

Itachi was sitting on the couch reading a book one leg over the other. "Done?" Itachi looked up.

"Yep!" She smiled

"Let's go." Closing the book. It reminded her of Kakashi and giggled at the thought of Itachi reading those kind of stories.

Everyone was already there waiting for them. Itachi put his arm around Sakura's waist and Sasuke's narrowed his eyes on her and Itachi.

"Finally..." Hidan mumbled.

"Okay, now we can start. The reason why I've called you guys so early is because we'll be moving." Pain crossed his arms.

Everyone looked quizzically at him.

"Where are we going...?" Deidara asked.

"Land of Snow." Konan replied.

"Why there?" Hidan asked.

"Well, ever since the town incident and what happened with Sakura yesterday... We'll have to leave for a bit. So we're going to our hideout in the Snow. Pain leaned back on the wall. "And Konan wants to go there since it's the holiday season..." He added.

"Come on guys! It'll be fun!" Konan clapped her hands together.

They all sighed. "When are we headin out?" Suigetsu asked.

"Today. So pack your things. No stops, so be sure to go to the bathroom." Pain ordered. "Now go."

All of them got up and left to their rooms packing their essentials.

"I'll be going to my room." Sakura nudged Itachi.

"Need help?" Itachi asked.

"I'm good. I can handle Sasuke..." She replied. Itachi walked away to his room.

Sasuke was almost finished packing when she got there. He was delayed when Sakura walked in, glaring at her.

"I'm...gonna pack..." She gulped. He looked away and continued to pack.

She walked over to her side of the room and began packing. 'Yup...he's mad..' She thought. Sakura was packing fairly slowly, she was deep in thought. 'Is he gonna yell at me? Hit me?...better not... ...hate me?' Another thought.

Sasuke threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, Not saying a word. Sakura sighed, she felt like she was holding her breath the whole time he was there. She finished packing and met up with the rest of them. She sat next to Itachi and leaned on him.

"We're just waiting Karin and Suigetsu." Konan said.

"They take forever..." Jugo mentioned.

"I'll get them..." Sasuke sighed and left the room.

Itachi whispered in Sakura's ear, "You'll like the new place..."

She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Uh...why?"

"There is only one bed..." he winked.

Sakura blushed bright red and looked down so no one would see her. Itachi chuckled at that and tickled her making her yelp. Everyone's eyes fell on the two and she slapped his hand, still blushing.

"Wait... Itachi... Are you with Sakura?!" Hidan pointed his finger at him.

"...Hmm...Am I?" Itachi looked at Sakura putting his arm around her.

"Um...I guess...?" Sakura blushed even more.

"OH LAWHHDD! NOOO! ITS OVA!" Hidan fell dramatically on Kakuzu.

"Get the FUCK off of me!" Kakuzu tossed him into the wall. Once again they laughed at Hidan.

Sasuke could hear their conversation from afar and anger filled him. 'Sakura... Just wait...I'll replace him..." Karin and Suigetsu stumbled out with their stuff and followed Sasuke down the hall.

"Let's go." Pain stood up along with everyone else.

They gathered last minute items and left the building. They stood in front of the forest and all nodded at each other and went off.

******************KONOHA****************

"Granny! We saw her! She's with the Akatsuki!" Naruto exclaimed. "She's with Sasuke too!"

Tsunade rubbed her chin "So you guys came back because you need reinforcements?"

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama." TenTen said.

"I see..." Tsunade looked out her window.

"Well? Aren't you gonna do something?!" Naruto walked up to her.

"I'll send in reinforcements...but I want you guys to stay undercover." Tsunade mentioned.

"What?! Why!? Let's hit them with all we got!" Naruto argued.

"I want to see what her plan is... If it gets out of hand we'll butt in... But for now just stay low." Tsunade ordered.

"This is the Akatsuki were talking about!" Naruto objected.

"I know... but Sakura doesn't do something without reason. Let's just wait and see what she has up her sleeve." Tsunade looked down.

"What if she doesn't have anything up her sleeve?" Shikamaru mentioned.

"Then if that's what she wants then so be it..." still looking down.

"WHAT?! Granny!? She's your student! You can-"

"She can do whatever she wants to. I pushed her too hard... That's why she's not here with us today..." Tsunade sighed. "I will still send reinforcements... but only for a limited amount of time."

Naruto was angry. He didn't understand why Sakura left. He just wanted her here, he wanted both of them here...

***************LAND OF SNOW***************

They arrived at a partially frozen lake around sunset. Trees surrounded the area. the You could walk on the ice, but not for long... It was snowing lightly and everyone put on the hood of their cloaks.

"We're here." Konan smiled and came to a halt.

"I don't see anything...?" Karin said.

"Wanna do the honors?" Konan asked Pain.

"Of course." Konan did hand seals and the ice split and opened into an underground ice tunnel.

"Whoa..." Suigetsu's mouth dropped.

They walked down into the tunnel and the temperature began to drop drastically. Sakura's shoulders began to shiver until Itachi hugged her from behind leaning his head on her shoulder. Sasuke was watching again making his rage increase.

They reached a second entrance and this time it was made of concrete. They pushed open the door and were introduced to a wide living room with a fire place and three leather couches. Unlike the other hideout this one had more space and welcoming. Hallways leading away from the living room into the bedrooms. The kitchen was big as well, along with the bathroom. All of this under a frozen lake...

"So...same bedroom setup. You guys should know where you belong." Pain said. "Just settle in and we'll meet up later for dinner."

Itachi walked over to the fire place and started a fire with one of his katon Justus. He took Sakura's bag and lead her into their new room.

'He was right...only one bed...' Sakura thought.

"We're the only ones with one bed." Itachi unpacked his things.

"Oh... What about Konan and Pain?" Sakura asked.

"Them too. But our bed is softer..." Itachi finished unpacking and laid on the bed.

Sakura took her bag and began to unpack as well. When she finished she jumped on the bed taking most of the space pushing Itachi off the bed. He smirked and jumped on top of her holding her down.

"We're gonna have so much fun..." He leaned in for a kiss and Sakura closed her eyes.

She broke the kiss, "Not now. Later..." Removing his grip getting off the bed.

He shrugged, "then what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Well I wanna go outside in the snow." Sakura smiled.

"Have fun..." Itachi turned onto his side.

"You don't wanna come?" Sakura looked at him.

"I'm really tired..." He closed his eyes.

"Alright I'll be out there if you need me." She kissed his cheek and put on her cloak along with some sleeves.

Everyone was in the living room by the fire talking to each other. Sasuke looked at her as she walked out. He wondered where she was going and followed her silently from behind.

The snow stopped leaving a clean white meadow. The moon was glistening off of the ice and it was silent. She walked over to the running water part of the lake and stared at the scenery around her.

Sasuke watched her as she carefully observed every object around her. He decided this was his chance to talk her, he came out from hiding and walked up to her silently.

"Are you happy?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned around, "Pardon?"

"With him? Are you happy...?" Sasuke walked next to her, the crunching of snow followed his steps.

"...Sasuke... I don't want to hurt you..." Sakura looked down at the ice cold water.

"...I'll take that as a yes..." Sasuke made a fist.

She closed her eyes hard, tears were developing in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lose you again." Sasuke looked up. "I lost you once. I'm not letting this happen again."

"Sasu-..." She tensed.

"I don't care if you're taken... You should know I'm up for a challenge..." He smirked.

She shivered and rubbed her arms. She turned around to start walking back to the hideout until Sasuke pulled her in for a hug.

"Sasuke! Stop." Sakura attempted to push him away.

"Did you hear me Sakura? I not gonna lose you again..." Sasuke hugged her tighter closing his eyes.

Sakura wanted to push him away but for the first time in a while she felt a spark. "Sas-" she leaned on his chest. He pulled away slightly and looked at her. He cupped her face and wiped the tears that streamed down her face.

"Why are you crying..." He asked.

"I-I don't know..." Sakura stepped away and wiped her face.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't care how long it will take... You will love me again..." Staring at her intently.

"It won't be by force... I'll earn your love back..." He told her.

"How are you going to do that?" She crossed her arms.

"I'll stay this time..." He said

Sakura's eyes widened. 'He'll stay this time...? He won't leave...?' She need to break this awkward moment.

She crouched down got a handful of snow and threw it at Sasuke but he dodged it.

"...what are you doing?" Sasuke wiped off the snow.

She got several handfuls of snow and began throwing them at him. He evaded all of them and appeared in front of Sakura and grabbed her wrists. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're so serious!" Sakura giggled, he held back his grin and let go.

"We should be heading back now..." Sakura turned around toward the hideout then something cold hit the top of her head.

"Am I serious now?" Sasuke smirked throwing a snowball up and down.

"Oh it's on now." Sakura hid behind the nearest tree and gathered snowballs behind her wooden fort.

'Am I really gonna do this...' Sasuke thought. 'What do I got to lose...?' He also went behind a tree and gathered a good amount of snowballs as well.

He waited for her first move, before he could think a blizzard of snowballs flew at him. He shielded them with his arms and jumped out of the way. He tried to locate where Sakura was but snow kept coming and coming. '...okay. You wanna play that game?' He smirked 'I'll play one as well...'

This time he let the snowballs attack him. Sasuke flew back dramatically and fell on his head. Pretending to be unconscious.

Sakura stopped throwing snowballs and saw Sasuke on his back.

'Shit! I wasn't that hard on him...was I?' She thought and rushed to his side.

"Sasuke. Get up!" She kneeled down and shook his shoulder.

No response.

"Shit."Her hands glowed green and checked his vitals. "They're normal?" Her hands moved down to his chest and she looked down concentrating.

Without anytime to react Sasuke sat up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I think it's that time to be heading back now..." He smirked leaning on his hands behind him.

Sakura was getting hot, really hot. She could feel the snow melt underneath her knees. She looked at Sasuke still leaning on his hands smirking at her and punched him, making him unconscious for real this time.

"You're funny..." And bent over to his ear, "and by the way...I STILL love you... But you're gonna have to try harder than that." And kissed his cheek.

Sakura pinched his arm and he awoke.

"Ow. What the hell?!" Sasuke rubbed his temples. "What did you do to me?"

"I punched you." Sakura giggled.

"God Damn Sakura..." Still rubbing his head.

"Here." She raised her hands slightly.

Sasuke flinched, "Don't hit me again."

"Haha. I won't...I promise." Sakura reassured and rested her palms on his forehead.

He closed his eyes absorbing the soothing touch.

"There. Let's head back now. I'm freezing..." Sakura stood up.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and hugged her from behind, similar to the way Itachi did. "He's not here...let me enjoy this..."

Surprisingly she held his hand, relaxing on his body as they walked back slowly to the hideout.

They were a couple feet away from the entrance and Sakura entangled from his grip.

"I'm gonna go in first..." Sakura smiled and he nodded.

"I'm gonna be out here for a bit..." Sasuke said. Sakura walked in and welcomed the warmth.

'Hopefully that did something...' Sasuke hoped and walked in a couple minutes after.


	10. Chapter 10 Training Day 1

My apologies for no preview in the last chapter... Or author's note...

I kind of left you guys hanging...:/ sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave some feedback! I love you...

*****************CHAPTER 10*****************

Sakura walked into her and saw Itachi looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey." He motioned for her to come.

"Hi" she smiled, took off her cloak and took a seat next to him.

Itachi put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. Her skin was cold and she was shivering.

"You're inside...how can you be shivering?" Itachi made Sakura lean on his chest hugging her tightly.

"I just wanted to see what'd you do..." Inhaling his scent.

"I would have done this either way..." He pat her back.

Sakura thought about her snowball fight with Sasuke and what he said to her. She pursed her lips together and snuggled in deeper. They laid together for a long time. Breathing together in unison.

"I think dinners ready..." Itachi mentioned.

"Fine..." Sakura mumbled.

They both got up and Itachi took her hand and walked to where the others were.

"Look at these lovebirds..." Konan chuckled.

"...y-you're a lucky man..." Hidan muttered.

"Anyway! Is dinner ready?" Karin said in a irritating way.

"Oh, right! Could one of you guys get it from the kitchen? It's just rice balls...sorry I was lazy..." Konan shrugged.

Deidara and Sasori got up and went to the kitchen, placing the rice balls on the living room table. Everyone gladly took one and ate.

Itachi sat next to Sakura(of course) and Sasuke was directly across from them staring at them.

"Tomorrow we'll train. It's been a while." Pain said taking another bite of his rice ball.

"Fuck yeah! Finally!" Hidan agreed.

"Yeah, so be prepared. Meet up at the snow tomorrow morning at 6." Pain ordered.

"Yes sir." They all said.

"You guys will be sparring with someone different. Someone you don't usually train with." Pain added.

"What? Why?!" Sasori asked.

"Because I said so. Everyone needs a feel of what everyone else can do." Pain answered finishing his rice ball.

"Do we get to choose who we train with?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, we'll tell you who you will train with tomorrow." Pain said. "Now get some rest...you'll need it."

"Oh! Itachi and Kisame are doing dishes!" Konan said.

"What? But they're aren't any..." Itachi said.

"It's your guys' turn. Now do it."

"...what are we gonna wash...?" Kisame asked.

"The shit that's left over from the last time we were here." Konan said.

"Wait...no one did it?!" Itachi asked.

"It was supposed to be you guys then...but you left too fast. Now do it." She ordered.

"Fine..." They both said. Itachi kissed Sakura's forehead and left to the kitchen.

"Alright, you guys are dismissed."

Pain added.

They all got up and left the living room. Sakura waited for Itachi, but you could hear the frustration with between Kisame and Itachi. Sasuke waited until Sakura left. She looked at him.

"Um...you should get some sleep." Sakura suggested.

"You should too." Sasuke replied.

"I'm waiting for Itachi..." She leaned back on the couch.

"And I'm waiting for you..." He said.

"Why?" Sakura raised her brow.

"Because I want to." He said crossing one leg over his knee, slouching.

"Go to sleep..." She said once again.

"Not until you do." He argued.

"I can put you to sleep right now if I want." She warned.

"Then why don't you?" He smirked.

'Because I don't want too...' Sakura thought to herself.

"You're so stubborn..." She crossed her arms and looked away, closing her eyes. When she opened them Sasuke was in front of her. Sakura was frozen.

"I'll sleep now." He said smirking and kissed her lightly and disappeared in a poof.

"...goodnight..." She said blushing.

Itachi watched from afar, turned around and crushed the plate he was scrubbing with his hand, making his hand bleed from the broken shards. Sakura turned around when she heard the sound and ran into the kitchen. She saw Itachi's hand bleeding.

"Itachi are you okay!?" She took his hand but he grabbed it before she could.

"Kisame leave." Itachi ordered.

"Um...there's sti-"

"Leave!" Itachi spat.

He left the kitchen quickly and shut the door.

"W-what's w-wrong...?" Sakura stammered.

"Care to explain what the hell just happened in there?" Itachi squeezed tighter.

"Ow! Itachi!" Sakura tried pulling him off spreading chakra points onto him waiting for the right moment.

"Explain yourself!" Itachi ordered tightening his grip making Sakura yelp.

"Itachi!" She winced and moved his body back controlling him.

"What am I?! Am I being used to make Sasuke jealous?! Is that what it is?" Itachi scowled.

"...no...Itachi... I do like you." She released him. "I'm not using you. I would never do that... What you saw...it happened so sudden...I couldn't react fast enough.." Sakura looked down.

"You seemed to like it..." Itachi calmed down.

"...because I did..." Sakura muttered getting ready to be yelled at, but instead Itachi embraced her tightly.

"Sakura... Don't leave me... I just got you..." He rubbed her back wincing at the pain from his bleeding hand gave him.

"I won't... I just got you too. Don't worry." She reassured leaning on his chest.

"Let's go to bed now..." Itachi carried her to their bedroom.

Itachi laid her on the bed and walked to the cabinet.

"Your hand." Sakura pointed at it.

"It'll be fine." Itachi wrapped it in bandage.

"Ugh. You know this is faster." She took his hand and healed the wound. Then wiping it clean.

He laid himself on the bed and Sakura snuggled next to him.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. I should be saying sorry for almost breaking your wrist..." He rubbed her wrist making her wince.

"Does it hurt?" His eyes widened.

"It's fine..." She focused her chakra onto her fingertip and encircled it around her wrist.

"I'm sorry..." He looked away.

"It's fine." She smiled and kissed him, "lets just sleep now... Goodnight!"

"Night." He kissed her forehead, "Please stay..." And closed his eyes.

*****************6 AM ABOVE THE HIDEOUT*****************

"Alright you guys are all here. Good." Pain praised.

"Who are our partners?" Suigetsu asked.

"Always in a hurry..." Pain muttered under his breath. "The partners are Kakuzu and Deidara, Hidan and Karin , Tobi and Zetsu, Sakura and Sasori , Sasuke and Jugo, and lastly Suigetsu and Kisame. Itachi you'll spectate with me and Konan. Now go train." Pain disappeared along with Konan.

Sakura walked over to Sasori, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." Sasori began to walk across the frozen lake, away from the others.

"Looks like this will be round two." Sasori said.

"Yep. Get ready to get your ass kicked...again." Sakura chuckled.

"Remember we're just here to train...not to kill." Sasori reminded.

"Of coursssseee..." Sakura said sarcastically while walking across from Sasori then readying her stance.

"Ready." Sasori readied.

"Set" Sakura bent her knees.

"Go!" Both of them said and Sakura hid behind a tree.

The snow fell on her hair making as she moved. She moved carefully with every step she took. The sound of crunching snow would give her away.

"Hiding is boring...lets just get this done..." Sasori crossed his arms.

Sakura jumped from above and spread string attached kunai at him. The strings encircled him and he was confused. She lit the strings on fire, it looked like a fiery tornado. The snow was melting beneath the fire.

Sasori shielded his eyes from the blaze.

Sakura knew that it would take a while to get out of there so she looked around for the other members. She saw Karin yelling at Hidan, she guessed that Hidan tried to flirt with her. Then to the right of them was Suigetsu and Kisame. Instead of training they told each other advice. She looked around for Sasuke but she couldn't see him from where she was.

Sasuke saw where she was though. He observed the mountainous tornado she just made. 'That came from Sakura?' He thought. Jugo was playing with the squirrels. He had no interest training with Sasuke. Sasuke just watched every move that Sakura made.

Sasori looked around him. Fire. Fire everywhere. Under his feet was melted snow. The floor was damp. Damp enough to make him Fire proof for just a little to get out. He was certain that the snow outside of the fire was melted as well. He drenched himself with the water and ran out of the inferno then dived into the puddle of water. He saw Sakura looking around. 'Now's my chance!' he thought and appeared behind Sakura.

"Don't let your guard down.." Sasori punched Sakura and she flew back into a tree.

'Shit. My blood control won't work with him...' Sakura got up and charged at him with her chakra filled fists but disappeared at the last second and punched him from behind.

Sasori flew back as well, he attempted to keep his composure but was still winded by the force of her punch.

"You're not trying to kill me...are you?" Sasori narrowed his eyes steadying his breath.

"Not really... Just kind of pissed how you snuck up on me." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Tck... How bout we just give each other advice... It's too early for this..." Sasori suggested.

"Haha...fine..." Sakura giggled.

The fire began to die down and Sasori told Sakura how he moves the body when he attaches chakra strings to people. He said its similar to the way she does but chakra strings can be broken.

"I tried to do what you did..." Sasori mentioned.

"Tried what?" Sakura asked.

"Your blood controlling technique.." Sasori said. "I failed miserably... My chakra wouldn't absorb into the body."

"Well...I'm a medic. I understand how the body works." Sakura told him.

"And when it did dissolve...I killed it. It's useful...but I don't want to kill my opponent all the time." Sasori added.

"Just stick with chakra strings..." Sakura smiled.

"This is kind of out of the blue but... How are you and Itachi?" Sasori asked.

"Huh? ...oh we're fine.." Sakura grinned.

"You don't sound like it." He said looking at her.

"Trust me... We're fine." Sakura reassured.

"Didya guys fuck yet?" He asked another out of the blue question.

"What!?" Sakura turned to him immediately and twitched.

"Sorry... Just thought it would've happened already with a body like yours..." Sasori said. "I didn't mean it in any way negatively... But...did you?"

"..." Sakura cracked her knuckles and punched him as far as she could. Sasori disappeared into the clouds screaming on top of his lungs, leaving a twinkle in the sky. "NOPE!" She waved goodbye at him. Everybody looked at Sakura in shock, all of their mouths open. Pain jumped next to her out of nowwhere.

"What the hell was that?" Pain said looking up at the sky.

"He deserved it..." Sakura looked up as well.

"What'd he do?" Konan jumped next to her.

"Let's just say...he was very curious..." Sakura smirked.

"If he touched you I'm gonna kill him." Itachi jumped down too.

"Oh no... None of that. Just a question..." Sakura smiled.

"...what kind of question?" Pain turned to her.

"Haha...it's-"

"HEY MADUHPAKAA! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THROWING MY PARTNER INTO THE SKY LIKE A FUCKING PLANE!" Deidara stomped on the snow toward Sakura with Kakuzu following.

"Excuse me?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and began to walk to Deidara but Itachi held out his arm between them.

"You heard me hoe! He is out in the forest alone!" Deidara flung his arms around.

Sakura pushed Itachi out of the way, "Then why don't you two be there together?!" She punched Deidara into the same direction where Sasori flew, but twice as hard.

"Okay Sakura...that's enough for today..." Konan calmed her down.

"I'm fine now." Sakura removed the hair from her face and smiled.

Sasuke and Jugo came walking toward the group along with Karin and Hidan and Suigetsu and Kisame.

"Where's Sasori and Deidara?" Hidan looked around.

"They'll make it back. That's enough training for today." Pain began to walk back to the hideout with the others following.

Sakura ran up to Itachi and whispered into his ear, "His question was...if we fucked yet..." And winked skipping back to the hideout leaving Itachi grinning.

Sasuke was filling up with jealousy once again, making fists. 'What did she say...?' He thought. He looked at Itachi and he was smiling big. Another wave of jealousy filled him and he increased his pace to catch up with Sakura but Itachi grabbed him.

"Don't fucking touch me. " Sasuke's eyes turned crimson and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi glared at him as his eyes turned crimson.

"To the hideout. Where else?!" He ripped off his hand off of him.

"Sakura is the only one in that direction. Why would you be in such a hurry?" He scowled.

"I don't have time for this..." Sasuke turned around but Itachi grabbed him and punched him in the face.

"That's for kissing my girlfriend." Itachi said.

"What the hell is going on?! This time?!" Pain said holding Itachi back.

Sasuke wiped the blood coming from his mouth. "Tch... You're giving me more reasons to kill you...brother"

"Stop. Both of you to your rooms!" Pain said in a fatherly way.

"Gladly." Itachi said and walked into Sasuke. "Someone is waiting for me..." he whispered walked away.

Sasuke's fist tightened and sighed. 'Fuck you...'

Itachi walked into the room and Sakura just finished taking a shower. She was drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Hi..." He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"The shower is ready." She walked over still drying her pink hair.

"I'll take one... But you better be in here when I'm done." Itachi warned.

"Or what?" Sakura chuckled.

Itachi grabbed Sakura and pushed her down onto the bed he then crawled on top of her and kissed her neck. He slipped his hand under her back and pulled her close to him. He slid his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast Sakura let out a small moan and blushed wildly.

"Just be here... okay?" Itachi kissed her forehead got off of her and walked into the bathroom.

****************PREVIEW*****************

"We found their hideout!" Lee exclaimed.

"Are we going to attack?" TenTen asked.

"Let's wait first." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean wait?! They can be in there right now!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dumbass. What if they are in there and they hear you?!" Shikamaru scolded.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kiba asked.

"Just wait." Kakashi repeated.

"Wait for what?! Christmas!?" Naruto said impatiently.

"We need to have a plan first." Gai said.

"Right. Here's the plan." Kakashi huddled with the group.

****************A.N.*********************

Finishhhhhheddddd! Hope this one didn't bore you...

WARNING….There will be a lemon in the next one... kekeke its rated M for a reason...


	11. Chapter 11: 50 shades of fucked up

**I know I'm late... but Yayy! Chapter 11!**

**Now on to the story!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed :D **

**WARNING there are some lemony scenarios in this one so...grab some lotion... IM KIDDING! ~.~**

******************CHAPTER 11******************

"How can he do that? Leaving me here all horny and shit..." Sakura muttered fixing her shirt. "Oh...I'll stay here alright..."

She walked over to the drawers and grabbed some lace panties and switched the ones she was wearing. '...am I gonna do this?' She thought.

'Of course... Duh! This is what I want...right?' She shrugged off the thought "Fuck it...I'll do whatever I want." She said aloud closing her drawer.

"Fuck what?" Sasuke said walking into the room.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Sakura whispered.

"Fuck...him?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes speaking louder.

"Sasuke leave. He'll hear you...!" Sakura still trying to whisper pushing him out the door.

"Answer my question... Fuck. What?" He held both of her shoulders holding her in place.

"It's nothing! Now leave!" Sakura still whispering, then she heard the water of the shower stop and pushed him harder out the door. "I don't want to control your blood, Sasuke. You know that's a pain in the ass..."

"You're a pain in the ass...answer my question." He persisted

Itachi walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked at Sakura pushing Sasuke out.

"I'm not sure if I'm down with a threesome with my brother Sakura." Itachi put his hand on his hip.

"No no no! H-he was just leaving!" Sakura stuttered still attempting to push him out.

"What. Did. He. Say." Sasuke froze. "Are you two going to..."

"Leave!" Sakura pushed him out with greater force and shut the door.

She leaned on the door wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Open the door." Itachi said.

"What? Why?" Sakura fixed her composure.

"He's infuriated... Let him in." Itachi moved Sakura out of the way and opened the door. Sasuke was standing there about to kick the door down.

"Look. Your room is over there... Sleep." Itachi ordered.

"Fuck that! I'm not gonna let you fuck Sakura!" Sasuke pushed Itachi making his towel fall to the ground.

Sakura's eyes fell on what appeared in front of her. She froze in place and felt herself drool and immediately wiped that off her face. His features were so perfect, almost as good as Sasuke's. His abdomen was so defined and one arm was leaning on the door henge making his arms flex. She just wanted to throw herself onto him right now. 'Dammit Sasuke...' She thought.

Itachi saw Sakura's reaction and smirked. He didn't even bother picking up the towel to cover instead he wrapped one arm around Sakura.

"She doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

"I do." Sasuke made a fist.

Sakura couldn't take it any longer she just wanted to get rid of her horniness. She transferred chakra through the ground and into Sasuke. Once he noticed that it wasn't him controlling his body his eyes opened wide.

"I thought you said this was a pain in the ass?" Sasuke said.

"It is... It's time for you to sleep.." Sakura moved him down the hall in to his room with Itachi following wrapping his towel around again. She pressed two fingers up to Sasuke's temple and wiped out his recent memory of this night and knocked him out.

"What did you do?" Itachi raised his brow.

"Erase what just happened from his mind." Sakura said.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Itachi asked.

"My friend Ino..." Sakura answered and started to walk back to the room.

Itachi closed the door behind him and immediately Sakura hurled him onto the bed. She grabbed the towel around his waist and ripped it off.

"Finally..." Sakura sighed and licked his neck and met his lips.

"I'm supposed to be doing this..." Itachi breathed out putting his hands on her lower back.

Itachi flipped her over with him on top now and kissed her hard. He was wearing absolutely nothing but she was fully dressed. He slid his hand down to her neck and unzipped her shirt exposing her bra, without breaking the kiss. He moved his lips down to her neck and kissed her chest.

He observed his partner's chest and was pleased with what he saw. Sakura was panting and saw Itachi's expression. She blushed violently and pulled him down for another kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each others and Sakura could feel Itachi harden beneath her. She smirked and curled her fingers around his neck.

Itachi slipped his hands under her and undid her bra, then he pulled it off her body making her gasp at the force. He cupped her breast and encircled the elevated area. Sakura moaned aloud but was stopped by another kiss. He then unzipped her skirt off and pulled it off her legs showing her lace underwear. He smirked again and nuzzled his nose into her panties. Sakura gasped by the sudden action and ran her fingers through his hair. Itachi inhaled Sakura aroma and began tugging down her underwear.

He stood up and looked at Sakura. This time she was fully undressed and was biting her lip waiting for his next move. She was breathing hard, slightly sweating. Itachi pulled her up making her kneel on the bed and kissed her lips passionately.

"Itachi..." Sakura whispered.

"Mm?" Itachi mumbled nuzzling his nose into her collarbone.

"Stop teasing me and just hurry..." She muttered.

"But that's no fun..." Itachi slid his finger into her making Sakura moan quietly.

She was already wet. She was hungry for him and he was just teasing her.

Itachi pushed her back down lightly and put his head in between her legs. His mouth was craving her and shoved his tongue into her. He licked her clit and down to her entrance. Sakura entangled her fingers into his hair again and slightly closed her legs but Itachi pulled them back. He inserted his middle finger into her entrance and licked her clit. Sakura was moaning louder and Itachi shoved his hand over her mouth.

"Do you want them to hear you?" Itachi said seductively.

"N-n-no..." Sakura shivered. "I-I want it...I want it now Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"As you wish..." Itachi opened the drawer and reached for a condom and applied it on, he then readied himself and lowed Sakura into the correct position and eased himself inside her. Sakura moaned aloud and clung onto the bed sheets.

He thrusted into her increasing the speed. He held her breast once again and bent down to lick the mount still thrusting. Sakura let go of the sheets and held onto his back. Her nails dug into his back as he entered her. He pulled out slowly and eased into her again then repeated. She moaned again and kissed his neck. She moved up to his lips and their tongues danced with each other.

Itachi was close to his climax and so was Sakura. He increased his speed and thrusted harder and faster. Sakura moaned louder and louder, saying his name into his ear.

"I-I'm c-close..." Sakura breathed out.

"I know..." Itachi held her up and entered deep within her.

Sakura's eyes widened by the sudden action and yelped into his shoulder. Sweat was trickling down her brow and moaned close to his ear, making him smirk. She hit her climax and Sakura went from moaning to held back screams. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight and Itachi sped up. Itachi finally reached his climax and began to enter into her deeper and faster. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and breathed into his ear. She groaned even louder throwing her head back with one final yelp and clung onto Itachi's warm bare chest.. Itachi held on to her tighter and moved faster. Itachi thrusted into her one last time as he held his breath and fell onto the bed with Sakura under him.

They both laid there catching each other's breath. Sweat trickling off their bodies. Itachi looked at Sakura who was beneath him and kissed her forehead.

"Damn Itachi.. You seem very experienced in this..." Sakura smirked.

"Tch...please." Itachi replied and moved beside her laying on his back. "I love you..."

Without thinking Sakura crawled on top of him and kissed him hard. "I love you too..." and cuddled next to him. They both fell into a deep slumber.

********************Search Team**********************

"We found their hideout!" Lee exclaimed.

"Are we going to attack?" TenTen asked.

"Let's wait first." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean wait?! They can be in there right now!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dumbass. What if they are in there and they hear you?!" Shikamaru scolded.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kiba asked.

"Just wait." Kakashi repeated.

"Wait for what?! Christmas!?" Naruto said impatiently.

"We need to have a plan first." Gai said.

"Right. Here's the plan." Kakashi huddled with the group. "Neji first use your Byakugan to see if you see any chakra signatures. If you don't sense any then they're probably masking it, or not even there. We'll ambush them when I say so... Teamwork is key. If one of you just charges at once you'll end up dead, so stick together. Got it?" Kakashi said.

"Hai!" They all said.

Neji used his Byakugan and of course there were no chakra signatures sensed. Kakashi nodded and everyone went to their assigned spots. They all waited for Kakashi.  
"Alright guys... this is it. . . . NOW" Kakashi said through his mic.

They all broke windows and cleared out the living room.

"Sakuraaaaa-chaan!" Naruto exclaimed breaking down a door.

"It's empty!" Ino said shocked.

"What?! Where could they have gone?!" Lee asked.

"Who knows..." Shikamaru shrugged.

"We have to keep looking around!" Naruto persisted.

"We already have..." Neji said walking with TenTen out of a hallway. "We scanned the entire area."

"Have they been expecting us?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably... Our last encounter with them wasn't very pleasant. I'm sure they don't want that to happen again..." Shino answered.

"We'll have to tell Lady Tsunade." TenTen said.

"Fuck that! She'll just ignore it!" Naruto objected.

"Naruto. You know what she said." Kakashi said.

"Fuck what she said! If she isn't going to save her own student. Then _**I**_ will!" Naruto raised his voice.

"We'll get her back, along with Sasuke. Now isn't the time, Naruto-Kun." Hinata reassured.

Naruto shut his eyes and made fists, 'Sakura...Sasuke...' He thought.

"Let's stay here for the night. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Kakashi ordered.

************************AKATSUKI****************************

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a stream of light coming from the small window. She turned on her side and stretched, she noticed how sore she was from last night and winced.

"Sore?" Itachi whispered.

"...A little..." She shrugged and got up to put some clothes on.

"I'm sorry..." Itachi sighed.

"Don't be... It's the good kind of sore.." Sakura smiled and slipped on her cloak.

Itachi got up as well revealing his body once again making Sakura stare. He noticed her staring and laughed.

"Like the view?" Itachi smirked and Sakura blushed violently.

"Uh...I'll see you outside!" Sakura ran for the door but Itachi grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi said and kissed her cheek.

"Put some clothes on!" Sakura looked down and her eyes fell on his erection, "WHY ARE YO-?!"

"It's the morning..." Itachi laughed. Sakura dashed for the door leaving Itachi alone. "Wow... You're gonna leave me here with this?" he gets ready and prepares for a new day.

Everyone was doing the usual. They all sat on the couch discussing the regular. Sakura sat on the empty side of the room and waited for Itachi. She met eyes with Sasuke and she looked away feeling guilty of what she had done to him the day before. He gave her a questioning look and shrugged it off.

"Where's Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Um... He slept in." Sakura replied intertwining her fingers together. "But he should be on his way."

"I'm already here..." Itachi said walking into the room, taking a seat next to Sakura and kissed her forehead.

Kisame whispered something into Hidan's ear and he chuckled, then looking into their direction. Sakura noticed this and thought 'Did they hear me last night?! Was I too loud? They are next to our room...' Sakura sunk into the couch making her slouch hiding her face beneath her hair.

At that moment Deidara swung the door open panting with snow in his hair and on his shoulders along with Sasori completely calm and smiling at everyone. They all turned their heads into Deidara's and Sasori's direction.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Deidara exclaimed walking over to Sakura outraged.

Sakura cleared her throat, "I'm sorry...What did you say!?" raising her voice.

"YOU FLAT CHESTED DEMON!" Deidara flung his arms around while Sasori tried to calm him down.

Sakura irked her head into Deidara's direction and twitched, "What. Did. You. Say?!"

"Oh shit..." Sasori thought. "I am _not_ getting punched out into the snow again."

"He said you had a brilliant punch!" Sasori said holding Deidara down away from Sakura. "Dumbass! Do you wanna go back out into the snow?!" He whispered.

Deidara came to realization and fixed himself. "I'm sorry for my outburst..." Deidara bowed. "But you're still a bitch." and Sasori's eyes widened and immediately turned to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DO-" Sasori questioned but then Sakura grabbed both of them by their collars, dragged them out into the snow, and threw them as far as she could.

"WERE BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNN!" Sasori and Deidara said. (Get my reference? Kekekeke)

Sakura walked back into the room rubbing her hands together. "So...um... is breakfast ready?" She said with the sweetest smile on her face.

*************PREVIEW**************

Sasuke pushed Sakura against the wall.

"You think you can try to erase my memory and get away with it?" He narrowed his eyes.

"H-how did you know?!" Sakura pushed him away.

"Clearly you haven't mastered that ability." Sasuke said still angry.

"I apologize..." Sakura looked down at her feet.

"I'm not mad about you erasing my memory. I'm mad that you fucked my brother." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

Sakura looked up, "Sa-... I..." She looked down once again in regret. "I love him."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He cupped her face and kissed her hard, pushing her against the wall.

"I can't let that happen." Sasuke breathed out and kissed her again tilting his head to the opposite side.

"It already has..." Sakura attempted to move her head to the side breaking the kiss but Sasuke refused to let that happen.

"Then I'll have to stop that..." He said kissing her once again.

***********************AN***********************

...I'm sorry for the late update... I got in trouble... They took away my baby(laptop) from me...

T-T I'm still in trouble so I'm sorry if some of the future fics will be delayed...

Leave a review, make me happy ^_^


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas Shopping!

I AM SOOOO LATE! FORGIVEE T-T

At least Christmas is finally hereee! Yipppeeeee! They go Christmas shopping! keke! Enjoy!

*********************LEAVING 12*********************

Everyone ate breakfast in silence that morning, afraid of what Sakura might do next. Itachi grabbed another bowl of rice and sat next to Sakura. She kissed his cheek and began eating her rice again. Sasuke glared at the two. He knew what went on last night. Sasuke crossed his arms and rudely stomped out of the room.

"What's with him?" Hidan asked looking in his direction.

"I dunno..." Suigetsu said.

Sakura wondered if he knew about what happened. She shrugged it off and leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder.

"Okay, so we have a mission today guys" Pain announced. "We'll be heading back to the other hideout."  
"Why?" Itachi asked.

"There has been a disturbance at that hideout." Pain said crossing his arms.

"Like?" Kisame asked.

"I think your buddies have found our little hideout." Pain said looking at Sakura.

"Tch... They are so persistent." Sakura smirked.

"When we finish breakfast we'll leave. Sakura you stay here."

"What?! Why?!" Sakura objected.

"This is your punishment for Sasori and Deidara into the sky. Twice." Pain said.

"Oh...right..." Sakura shrugged and Itachi rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay. We'll be back soon." Itachi said.

"Okay..." Sakura sighed.

"Alright let's go. The sooner the better." Pain said leading them out.

Sakura watched them as they all disappeared into the forest. She walked back into the living room and saw Sasuke.

Her eyes widened and she spoke, "They forgot you..."

Sasuke pushed Sakura against the wall.

"You think you can try to erase my memory and get away with it?" He narrowed his eyes.

"H-how did you know?!" Sakura pushed him away.

"Clearly you haven't mastered that ability." Sasuke said still angry.

"I apologize..." Sakura looked down at her feet.

"I'm not mad about you erasing my memory. I'm mad that you fucked my brother." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

Sakura looked up, "Sa-... I..." She looked down once again in regret. "I love him."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He cupped her face and kissed her hard, pushing her against the wall.

"I can't let that happen." Sasuke breathed out and kissed her again tilting his head to the opposite side.

"It already has..." Sakura attempted to move her head to the side breaking the kiss but Sasuke refused to let that happen.

"Then I'll have to stop that..." He said kissing her once again. Her eyes closed and she gradually wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sakura then realized what she was doing and immediately broke the kiss.

"Stop..." Sakura said.

"He's not here..." Sasuke persisted.

"I don't care. I love him Sasuke! He fills the holes in my heart that you have left!" She was yelling now and Sasuke stepped back.

"...I'm sorry... But I will not lose to my brother... Especially if its losing you." Sasuke said and kissed her forehead walking back to his room.

*****************WITH THE REST OF THE AKATSUKI****************

"We're missing Sasuke..." Suigetsu mentioned to Jugo.

"I know... But I wouldn't tell Pain if I were you..." Jugo said.

"Why?" Suigetsu raised his eyebrow.

"I want Sasuke to have alone time with Sakura." He said.

"...Sakura is Itachi's girlfriend." Suigetsu said dodging a branch.

"I know...but Sasuke has had feelings for her for a while now..." Jugo said. "Just let them be..." He said while they went deeper into the forest.

**********Search Team***********

"Get up." Shikamaru said kicking Naruto.

"Gah...what time is it?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"Almost 10 we gotta get moving." Kakashi said walking into the room.

They heard an explosion coming from the other room and they rushed out to see what happened.

Before them was the Akatsuki with angry looks on their faces.

"Where's Sakura?!" Naruto said

looking at Itachi.

"Not here." Pain answered for Itachi, "Now may I ask, what the fuck are you doing in our hideout?!"

"We want Sakura back!" Ino said.

"She doesn't want to come back." Hidan smirked.

"Bullshit!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Look can you guys just get out. We'll fight after Christmas... This time of the year should be filled with happiness...not anger, and right now you're kind of pissing me off." Hidan said.

"He's right Naruto... Sakura doesn't seem to be right now... Look we'll get her back. Christmas is about being together with fam-"

Kakashi was cut off by Naruto's rage. "SHE IS APART OF MY FAMILY! She's all I got..." tears developed in his eyes.

"You have us Naruto-Kun..." Hinata put her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto calmed down and shut his eyes making the tears stream down his face. "Fine... But you guys will get it after Christmas! I swear!" He threatened and they left in an instant.

"That went a lot smoother than I imagined..." Kisame mentioned.

"Well, all we gotta do is reason with them." Pain said, "Let's head back."

"Hai!" and they all left.

********************Hideout*******************

Sakura sat on her bed, head on her knees. "What am I going to do...?" She sighed. She rubbed her eyes and went over to her bag of clothes. She grabbed the document of Itachi and glanced at it. "This is why I'm here, right..? This was my whole drive to come here... to get Sasuke back... Why did things change?" She clutched the paper and stuffed it back into her bag.

Sakura looked over at Itachi's bed and smiled. "Why should I be in a bad mood? This time of the year should be filled with joy!" then frowning at the thought that she has been spending Christmas with Naruto for many years. She has no idea if the Akatsuki even celebrates it. Sakura wondered what they were all doing. She didn't want any of them getting hurt. Sakura heard footsteps in the living room, she figured it was the rest of them coming back from the mission.

Sakura rushed into the living to greet them but it was just Deidara and Sasori.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me...!" Deidara hid behind Sasori.

"Don't worry I'm over that. Can I ask you guys a question?" Sakura leaned on one foot.

"Uh..Sure?" Sasori said.

"Do you guys celebrate Christmas?" She shyly asked.

"What? Oh...well Konan likes to give presents but the others not really..." Sasori said, "Why do you ask?" he added.

"Uh...well.. you see I wanna do something special for Itachi..." She shrugged.

"You should just fuck him..." Deidara blurted and then his eyes widened and hid behind Sasori again.

Sasuke was listening behind the corner where he couldn't be seen and narrowed his eyes.

"Haha, very funny... no. Something that is tangible..." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well... just give him something he needs... not something he wants." Sasori suggested.

"I'll need to go to the store real quick then..." Sakura said. "Come here, you guys look like shit."

They stepped back afraid of what she might do then her hands emitted green light and they relaxed.

"What are you gonna get him?" Deidara asked.

"He seems to be running out of...hair ties..." She said.

There was a long pause and a chuckle behind her. She turned her head and saw Sasuke smirking.

"Hair ties?" Sasuke laughed.

"Er...yeah? Hair ties" Sakura raised her brow, "Is there a problem?"

"Haha...Sakura you always gave the worst presents..." Sasuke chuckled.

"What?! No!" She argued.

"Sakura...it is kind of a bad gift." Sasori included.

She shrugged and sighed, "You guys have known him longer... you wanna help me pick out a present?" Looking at Sasori and Deidara, trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke.

"Sure!" They said.

"...What about me?" Sasuke mentioned.

"Uh...You wanna come?" Sakura asked.

"I'll protect you." Sasuke said.  
"Ha! From what? We're shinobi...and in the Akatsuki, I'll be fine." Sakura laughed.

"I'm still going with you." Sasuke persisted.

"Fine."

*****************In Town***************

Snow was everywhere roofs, the ground, everywhere. Sakura looked around the town and saw many fires, keeping everyone warm. They walked around the town choosing which store to go into. Sakura saw a hair salon and walked toward it until Deidara held his arm out shaking his head.

"Where are we going then?" Sakura slipped her arms into her cloak making her warm.

"There." Sasori pointed to what looked like a worn down shop.

When they walked in there was displays of different types of tea. The interior looked a lot better than the exterior. Lights clung to the ceiling and it smelled of varieties of tea. Sakura closed her eyes in pleasure of the sweet scent. Sasuke observed Sakura's reaction and held back his grin.

"He loves tea. If you want to give him something he'll need and want, give him tea." Deidara said.

"Um...alright. Does he like a specific type?" Sakura asked.

"He likes all. We'll be walking around the town, I don't like tea very much." Sasori said.

"Oh okay." Sakura looked at her choices oblivious to what he might want.

"Matcha." Sasuke said leaning on the wall.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He likes matcha tea." he replied.

"How would you know?" she wondered.

"He always drank it when we were little." he mentioned.

"Oh thanks..." She grabbed the box of matcha tea off the shelf.

Sasuke envied Itachi, of course. Sakura getting a present for his brother instead of him. The girl that loved him for almost his whole life was with someone else, and it was his own brother.

Sakura looked at the box and held it out to him. He raised his brow. She handed him money.

"Can you check this out for me? I have to run somewhere real quick." Sakura said.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be back, don't worry." She smiled and rushed out of the store.

He looked at the box and the money in his hand. Sasuke thought of just putting the tea back on the shelf and leave, but Sakura would be disappointed. He wanted her happiness, after all. He went up to the cashier handed her the money. Sasuke heard girls behind him whispering and giggling. He sighed and took the item and began walking to the door. One girl stopped him, "Where are you going, handsome?" He ignored her and attempted to walk pass her but she blocked the exit. Sasuke began to get agitated. He wasn't in the mood for any of this, he just payed for a present that wasn't meant for him, but for his brother, which happened to be Sakura's boyfriend.

"Hm...quiet, Are we?" The girl smiled she walked up to him and put her hand on his half exposed chest. "Aren't you cold? It's snowing outside...You know I cou-"

Sasuke gripped her hand hard and pushed her aggressively aside, making her yelp. He walked outside searching for Sakura's chakra signature.

*****************Akatsuki******************

"FINALLY!" Hidan exclaimed walking into the living room.

They searched for Sakura and Sasuke. No one. They called out their names. No answer.

"Where could they have gone?" Konan asked.

"Who knows...?" Kisame said.

Deidara and Sasori come in laughing and see the others.

"Oh hey!" Deidara greets them. "Oh and if you're look for Sakura and Sasuke we left them at the town." he added.

"What?!" Itachi said angry.

"Yeah, Sakura wanted to go Christmas shopping." Sasori said.

"Aw! She could have brought me!" Konan stomped on the floor.

"Let's go right now then." Pain suggested.

"You guys go, We're tired as hell." Deidara said walking back to their room.

"I guess we're going Christmas shopping..." Pain said.

"Um...I'm gonna pass on this one..." Hidan said walking back to his room as well, along with Kakuzu.

"Yeah... me too." Kisame said walking away.

". . . I guess it's just us three then." Konan said looking at Itachi and Pain.

Itachi clenched his fists and thought, "Sasuke better not have done anything to her..."

**********************Sasu&Saku******************

"Where is she?" Sasuke thought. "She couldn't have gotten that far..." Then he thought of the hair salon she tried to go to earlier... "She wouldn't dar-" then he saw her walk out of the salon with a bag in her hand. "...She would..." he sighed and walked over to her.

"...You still end up buying the hair ties.." Sasuke said rubbing his temples.

"heh...heh" Sakura grinned then she disappeared in a poof.

"Ugh. Where did she go now?" He looked around.

Sakura appeared in a weapons shop not that far from where she was."I couldn't forget you Sasuke." she thought grabbing bandages and other items such as shuriken and kunai. She looked out the window and saw Sasuke stomping on the ground. She giggled and brought her supplies to the cashier. Under the counter there was a special type of Kunai and the caption read "Engrave your own" This appealed to Sakura and she asked for that as well.

"What would you like to engrave?" the cashier asked.

"Hm...a cherry blossom." Sakura said.

"Alright. Just wait a moment, please." then the cashier disappeared behind the curtain.

"Found you." Sasuke appeared behind her making her jump.

"Aah! Get out! I'll meet you outside! Go!" Sakura tried pushing him out.

"Wait, I want a couple things here." Sasuke said.

"No! Out!" She pushed him out leaving him with a questionable look on his face.

Sakura saw a basket of tomatoes on the shelf near the window and she grabbed that too.

"Here you go, miss" She handed Sakura the Kunai and checked out her supplies. Sakura walked out of the store with a smile on her face. "Let's go."

"I still need to-"

"No." Sakura interrupted. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Let's head back. It's getting dark." Sasuke said.

"How dare you!" the girl from the shop said stomping her feet on the ground.

"Who is th-" Sakura stopped when the girl slapped Sasuke. "Hey! Stop!" Sasuke adjusted his jaw and looked at the girl intensely.

"Who do you think you are?! Pushing me aside like that?!" the girl(bitch) said.

"Look...I don't want to do that again, so leave us alone." Sasuke said being calm.

"Okay... I'll leave... On one condition." (Let's call her LeHoe)

"I don't give a fuck about your conditions. Leave." Sasuke said.

"I think you should go..." Sakura said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" LeHoe asked crossing her arms.

"Haha! N-"

"Yes, so if you could leave us alone it'd be great." Sasuke said putting one arm around her waist pulling her in.

"Ugh...You're one lucky girl..." LeHoe stormed off muttering under her breath.

Sasuke still held her close and Sakura began to blush.

"Sakura!" Konan yelled running to them. Sakura pushed him off immediately and hugged Konan.

Itachi saw Sasuke and Sakura way before Konan came rushing toward them. He gave Sakura a stern look and was quiet.

"Did you have fun shopping? I'm actually going to rent a hotel here with Pain tonight. So you guys will have to make it back home yourselves." Konan added holding Pain's hand.

"We'll be fine." Sakura said reassuringly.

"Alright. Merry Christmas!" Konan said.

"Merry Christmas!" Sakura said back.

Konan and Pain walked into an Inn leaving the three.

"Now Sasuke... Tell me what you guys did while I was gone." Itachi said with a stern voice.

***************Preview*********************

"Open it! Open it!" Sakura smiled handing him the present.

"What is it?" Sasuke said taking the gift.

Sasuke opened the present and he saw the basket of tomatoes with the weapons encircling the basket. In the middle was the Kunai.

"Do you... Like it?" Sakura asked shyly.

****************AN*******************

Thanks for reading! Hope I didn't bore you guys! I'm sorry I'm late... ~.~ Leave a review! ...Dey make me happy!


	13. This is not a jolly Christmas

I know I am super late... I feel terrible. But I will try to the best I can to finish this fic. School is stressful I am so sorry guys TT^TT

So let's begin where I left off. Who cares if its April. 3

oh and by the way, Did you guys watch Road to Ninja yet? ?! THERE WAS A FREAKING ITASAKU SCENE IN IT! OMG OMGOGMG DIOJFKJDNFJKASNMDKLSAND JASNDKJSNDMKASLDMK

Okayyy... on with the story!

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked glaring at him.

"I know you two did something. You better tell me." Itachi was giving a dark look at Sasuke.

"Itachi not now. I'm not spending this Christmas being sad. Lets go home." Sakura said walking pass them toward home.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with his crimson eyes and grabbed his collar in silence. They both glared at each other intensely.

"Are you going to take her away from me too?!"Sasuke spat.

"Don't start with me. You have no idea what happened." Itachi said.

"I don't need to! You killed mother and father! You took them away from me! And now you're going to take Sakura!? I won't let that happen!" Sasuke ripped Itachi's grasp which made the fabric tear.

Itachi stared blankly at the ground holding the fabric and Sakura came running to their location.

"What the hell is going on now?! Itachi please not now...calm down." She gave him a kiss and took his hand.

"Let's go..." Sakura mouthed to Sasuke he clenched his fist and made their way into the forest.

When they got to the hideout a trail of pine needles was on the ground leading to the doors. Itachi opened the doors and saw Deidara and Kisame struggling to make the Christmas tree stand.

"Move it to the right!" Deidara exclaimed.

"No! You need to move further down." Kisame ordered.

"Ugh! You do it then!" Deidara threw it on the ground and stomped off.

After many attempts of making the tree to stand upright they finally got it!

All of them gathered around the tree and had small chats with each other. Then the presents were given out.

Itachi gave Sakura a mirror. The handle was cold to the touch, it gave Sakura an eerie feeling.

"You know, they say you can see the future with that. I haven't seen anything with it no matter how hard I look. The old lady who gave it to me told me those who see and think clearly may see through the mirror. I never understood what she meant. The reason why I gave you this is because I know you can clear your mind in a matter of seconds. You have very good control I should say." Itachi grinned.

Sakura took the compliment and kissed his cheek. She looked into the mirror squinting to see if she could try to portray anything.

"You can't expect to see something that fast..." Itachi mentioned.

"Uh- I know that! I'm just checking myself out. Duh!" Sakura giggled

Sasuke was glaring again in envy. He wanted to slap the gift out of her hands. But she seemed to like it, and he shrugged. Sakura was fiddling with the bag of gifts and was reluctant to give him the gift. She sucked it up and took out the gift. Handing it to him with her arms out and looking away so she wouldn't see his reaction. His eyes immediately fell on the hair ties.

"Ha, thanks Sakura. I really needed these. I keep misplacing them." He removes the box of matcha tea and grins, "I love you." he says as he kisses her forehead.

Sasuke sighed and went back to his room. Sakura feels guilty but she can't just leave Itachi right now. Itachi wraps his arms around her hips and pulls her in closer. They both watch as the others unwrap their gifts.

Itachi whispers into Sakura's ear "Meet me up near the lake. This will be the second part of your gift." He disappears is a poof. Sakura melts in her seat and sits up. She walks into her room and sets her stuff down. Her excitement is filling up from head to toe. The curiosity is making her grin wildly. She throws on the cloak and walks out.

When she got above she sees Itachi against a tree waiting for her.

"Hi" Sakura smiled. In a blink of an eye Itachi's in front of her pulling her in for a kiss. Her eyes seem to gradually close and her arms begin to wrap around his neck. This kiss was different, it was different from when they first kissed, or when they were in bed. This kiss was more passionate and it felt like they were the only to people in the world. Their actions were so natural it's almost as if they weren't in charge of their actions.

Itachi embraces her and says, "I really do love you, Sakura. You have no idea..."

"I...I love you too, Itachi. But why did you have to bring us here to do this?" Sakura was shivering now, he held her tighter.

"It's peaceful here, and more romantic." He chuckled moving away slowly, looking into her eyes. "Anyways, part 2 of your present is this." He removes a piece of paper from his cloak and unfolds it.

Sakura recognizes the sheet of paper. She wonders how the hell he got it.

"H-how did you... Where did yo-"

"Do you want to go back?" Itachi says looking at her.

"What? No...? Well... No. I don't want to go back. Where did you find this?" Sakura said shivering anxiously.

"I've known that you had this for a while now. I just wanted to confront you about this now. Why do you have my document?" Itachi says calmly.

"I-I wanted to find you..." Sakura says still nervous.

"Sakura why are you nervous? I'm not mad. I'm just curious." He reassures her and kisses her forehead. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I wanted to find you because I wanted you to tell Sasuke that you didn't have a choice. You know... that you were forced to kill your clan. Maybe if he found out his hatred towards you would disappear."

Sakura looked at her feet.

"Why are you worried about that? This is my problem...not yours." Itachi says tilting her chin up.

"I know, but I was concerned because maybe if Sasuke wasn't driven by hate anymore he could focus on-"

"You do still love him." Itachi clenches his fist.

He turns away and mutters in frustration.

"Itachi... I"

"What does he have that I don't?!" Itachi's voice began to rise.

"Itachi please calm down..." She held his hand but he disappeared in a poof.

Sakura was worried, but she knew he had to cool off. She sighed and went back into the hideout. She sees Team Taka around the tree drinking hot coco. Sasuke doesn't seem to be there either. Sakura remembers that she got him a present.

"I should give it to him now...maybe it'll brighten up my mood." Sakura thought entering her room. She grabs the present and heads over to Sasuke's room.

***knock knock***

"Sasuke..?" she opens the door.

"Hn..." He says lying on his back.

"Merry Christmas." She smiles.

"Hn..." Sasuke turns away.

"Are you okay?" Sakura closes the door behind her.

"I'm fine."

"Well, I have something for you" Sakura hands him the gift. Sasuke takes the gift intriguingly.

"Open it! Open it!" Sakura smiled handing him the present.

"What is it?" Sasuke said taking the gift.

Sasuke opened the present and he saw the basket of tomatoes with the weapons encircling the basket. In the middle was the Kunai.

"Do you... Like it?" Sakura asked shyly.

Sasuke sets the basket aside and pulls her in for a long embrace. "Thank you." He buries his head in her shoulder. He takes the kunai and observes it, "I'll keep this forever." He then cups her face and kisses her softly. Sakura pushes him onto the bed crawls on top of him kissing deeply.

***With Itachi***

"Everything that I do for her isn't good enough. Seems like my brother might win her heart." He smirks and makes his way into the bar.

When he enters he sees the bartender and two customers, both male.

"Sake, please." Itachi says and the bartender gladly attends to his need. The night gets older and with each passing minute he downs another glass.

"Sir. I think you've had enough..." the bartender says confiscating the drinks.

"Don't tell me what to do." Itachi activates the Mangekyou sharingan and stuns the bartender along with the two men. He then storms out of the bar and heads back to the hideout.

***SasuSaku***

"Sasuke..." Sakura murmurs as she stands back up.

"Hm?" He looks at her holding her hand trying to pull her back into bed.

"I need some time to think about this... alright? I'm just really confused on how I feel towards you and Itachi... I'm glad you like the present. Merry Christmas." She kisses his cheek and walks back to her room.

**************PREVIEW***************

"Oh my god! Itachi? You smell like alcohol?! What did yo-" Itachi falls on top of Sakura and begins kissing her neck.

"Stop! Itachi!" She squirms out from under him and turns him over. "Why have you been drinking?!"

"Love me, Sakura. Love only me." Itachi mumbles unzipping her shirt. He flips her over and gets on top of her, nuzzling in her neck once again.

**************Author's Note PLEASE READ*************

Again forgive me for the long update... I am sorry! TT^TT  
Anyways guys! Leave a review of what your favorite scene is and my friend will make a fanart! I hope I can update soon! Hoped you liked the chapter!


End file.
